Numb
by Byakuya Sama
Summary: Senbonzakura said it was love. But she forgot something. Kuchiki Byakuya does not and cannot love. That was until he met Rukia, the girl who grew up in the dirty streets of Rukongai. The girl that will change his world, and also, stop the eternal rain...
1. The children who were forced to grow up

A/N: Want more than 10 pretty reviews. Flames are appreciated and will be used to roast BBQs at class chalet!

In other words, just click that box:D

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Numb

Chapter One: The children who were forced to grow up

**His Childhood**

Kuchiki Byakuya was numb. He was a person with no emotions, indifferent to everything and everyone.

Everyone thought that he was so aloof just because he was a royal. Kuchikis were the royal family, the rulers of the world after death. Served by nobles from the four great noble families (Ukitake, Shiba, Shihouin and Unohana) and also minor noble families, the Kuchikis were the law. Everyone obeyed them, and few people dared questioned their authority.

However, little people knew of the fact that Kuchiki Byakuya was an empty shell, and nobody knew how scarred he was inside.

As a child prodigy, he reached bankai when he first held his sword when he was three. Everybody was amazed by this achievement, the first time of its kind. Everybody, except his otou-sama and okaa-sama.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama!" were the first few words little Byakuya shouted when he burst into the dining room. "Guess what? I attained both shikai and bankai! Her name is Senbonzakura! She is so beautiful and graceful, just like you, okaa-sama!" Little Byakuya happily said as he seated himself on the chair that was much, much taller than himself.

"I do not see anything that you should be happy about, Byakuya, Even if you receive your bankai, there is still along way to go before you are even worthy of being the _heir_ of the Kuchiki family. Senbonzakura is a weak sword, for a weak person like you. What can one thousand _pink petals_ do against me?" Kuchiki Isamu, captain of the sixth squad replied coldly. "Please conduct yourself, for you are in no proper state for any of the servants to see."

At these words, Kuchiki Byakuya's smile was completely wiped off his face. Lowering his head, he answered softly, "I understand, otou-sama."

Isamu and his wife stood up and beckoned to their personal servant, Yomi, and left the room, leaving little Byakuya to his own thoughts.

One might ask why Kuchiki Isamu and Kuchiki Shima were so cold to their child. The simple reason was jealousy.

Kuchiki Ginrei was the king of Soul Society and at the same time, the Captain of the prestigious First Squad. Kuchiki Ginrei saw the darkness in his own son's heart, and to prevent Soul Society from crumbling under Kuchiki Isamu's rule, secretly named his grandson as his heir. However, the young and innocent Kuchiki knew nothing about this.

The young Kuchiki loved his grandfather a lot. Kuchiki Ginrei was his father figure, something he was deprived of. Kuchiki Ginrei was always there for Byakuya, whether it was Byakuya begging him to tell him a story about Chappy or it was about learning how to balance while holding a sword that was more than twice one's height.

Kuchiki Isamu knew about this, but carried on hoping that one day; his father would change his mind.

But he didn't. Not even when he was on his death bed.

Kuchiki Ginrei lay on his death bed. Even though he knew he was going to die soon, he could not stop himself from smiling when he saw his four year-old grandson by his bedside.

Stripping himself of his scarf, he gestured for both Byakuya and his otou-sama to go nearer to him. He gently wrapped his scarf around the shocked heir's kuya's neck and said in a proud voice, "I now announce the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan, the King of Soul Society, to be you, _Byakuya-sama._"

Upon hearing these words, Kuchiki Isamu stormed out of the room, Kuchiki Shima following him.

They were not present at both the grand funeral and the initiation of the new king.

So, the new king had to stand alone, tiny and afraid in front of all the intimidating elders, no one beside him to defend him while the elders openly criticized him.

Byakuya thought sadly, _otou-sama and okaa-sama are so different from the parents I see at rukongai. Over there, during festivals, the parents will lift the children to their shoulders let them see over the crowd, but for me, the only times I see them smile at me is when there are guests to the house. But even so, they are so far away from me. After Ginrei-sama died, they were even colder to me. What can I do to let them love me?_

So, he devised a plan to earn the love of his parents. It consisted of giving flowers to the few people he knew and loved.

For this plan to carry out, he needed to find someone, and this someone was Aunt Yoruichi.

¬At the house of the Shihouin¬

"Aunt Yoruichi! I am here!" The tiny version of Byakuya beamed as he raced up to her, his height only reaching her knees, and held out his arms to be hugged.

Yoruichi smiled back as she lifted Byakuya up in her arms easily. "Yo! So you've finally decided to come to see me, I was beginning to think that you forgot about me."

Little Byakuya pouted slightly, "I won't forget you ever! You were the one who taught me how to shunpo, you were the only person who had time to play tag with me."

Yoruichi snorted, "Now let me tell you the truth, all those royals have no time in their hands at all. After Shima married over, she never came to visit me any more."

"Okaa-sama?" Little Byakyua lifted his head to look at her questioningly.

"Yep. Who else? So what have you come to see me for?" Yoruichi smiled kindly at the little boy whom she loved.

"What flowers does Okaa-sama like?" Byakuya asked innocently, looking up at her with his big grey eyes.

"Roses, all women love roses." Yoruichi smiled as she pecked him on the forehead.

Little Byakuya clapped his tiny hands joyfully, "I want to pick flowers for you, Okaa-sama, Aunt Retsu, Aunt Rena and Aunt Senbonzakura!"

Yoruichi smiled inwardly, he was so innocent and young. Putting Byakuya back on the floor, she petted his head, "Do drop by when you pick me some flowers, Byachan!"

Byakuya nodded happily and bounced off to 'pick flowers for okaa-sama'.

Yoruichi watched him sadly as he went. _Don't break his heart, Shima…_

¬Back at the Kuchiki manor¬

Byakuya clapped his hands happily as he looked at the five bunches of roses neatly tied up with ribbons. Attached to the ribbons were 'Sukia dayo' messages.

These were the results of hard work as he decided that every rose in each bunch had to be a different colour. Therefore, due to a certain very determined Kuchiki head, many roses in the pristine Kuchiki gardens magically disappeared.

Byakuya thought happily, _I will give the first bunch to okaa-sama. She will be delighted._

So, he happily sprinted off, holding five bunches of roses that were bigger than himself, to find his okaa-sama.

Byakuya found her reading by the river that ran through the Kuchiki manor. Stopping behind her, he looked up at her with shiny gray eyes before bowing respectfully.

Kuchiki Shima looked over her shoulder to see her young son. Nodding her head in response, she stated, "Please do not run around like this. What will the servants say when they see you?"

Little Byakuya felt slightly hurt at his mother's comment but said nothing. Instead he happily held out the biggest bunch of roses to her. "This is for you okaa-sama!"

Kuchiki Shima took the roses and disdainfully dropped them into the river. "Surely the newly appointed Kuchiki head have much better things to do than collecting flowers, _Kuchiki-sama_."

She left Byakuya at the bank, stunned. So he was now 'Kuchiki-sama' in the eyes of everyone. However that didn't change the fact that the way okaa-sama said it, it somehow hurt a lot. He looked at the bunch of roses that were disappearing around the bend of the river. Slowly, the happy shine in Byakuya's eyes disappeared. All was left was hatred.

Looking down at the bunches of roses he was holding, he slowly dropped them into the river and watched them drift away.

After this incident, Kuchiki Byakuya grew colder and colder, to a point where even when his otou-sama and okaa-sama announced that they were leaving the manor, and left him to take care of both the first squad and sixth squad, he didn't even express anything.

Even when his Aunt Yoruichi left for the material world, he didn't flinch. Kuchiki Byakuya was left all alone, every one he used to love left him. All in a year.

Kuchiki Byakuya swore, after everyone left him that he would become the strongest Shinigami, alive or dead, he swore that cherry blossoms will become the symbol of fear. Both came true. No one had been so strong; no one had been so feared, for Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't love anymore. He was merciless. Every single Shinigami agreed that if there was something their King lacked it was love.

A thousand years later, Rukia was born.

**Her Childhood**

Rukia didn't have an easy life. Abandoned when she was born, she was left to survive on nothing by herself. That was until Abarai Renji and Kira Izuru appeared in her life.

¬Flashback¬

Under the night sky, a five-year old, raven haired girl collapsed into a huge puddle of mud, too exhausted to go on anymore. She was hungry; the last thing she ate was rotten orange peel, tossed carelessly on the middle of the road. Thinking back, that could be a few days ago, or perhaps a few weeks, she didn't know.

A noise nearby startled her. She knew it could be the 'bad men', but she didn't care. She was simply too tired. Closing her violet eyes, the little girl smiled sadly, she was going to come to an end like how the old woman who took care of her till she was four died. _Bad men_.

However, when she opened her eyes a few minutes later, two tall men were standing in front of her. The red-haired one held out his hand to her.

"Hey, you look tired. You can always join me and Kira, we grew up the hard way too. I am Renji. What's your name anyway?"

Suddenly finding the energy to move, the little girl trustingly gave her hand to the man named Renji. Smiling, she said, "Rukia, my name is Rukia."

¬End of flashback¬

After joining Renji and Kira, Rukia learnt that, she was like them, souls with higher spiritual energy. They were people who needed food to survive. So, every single day, they went out to steal food, water from the wealthier people.

Kira had shrugged his shoulders and said, "They don't even need to eat it. Food is just a bonus. They have no spiritual energy after all."

Under the care of Renji and Kira, Rukia grew happier each day. However, happiness never lasts forever.

One day, people clad in black came and pulled Kira away, saying that he was, "leaking too much energy."

According to what little Rukia heard while she was stealing food, these people in black were called Shinigamis and were extremely strong. After Kira got taken away, he never came back.

Quietly mourning, Rukia continued her life with Renji. One day while Renji and Rukia were at a hill top overlooking the 78th district of Rukongai, Renji quietly said, "I think I want to join the Academy."

Rukia felt her heart sink, surely, not _him _too?

Catching her expression, Renji quickly added, "I promise I will come back every week! I will bring food for you each week."

Biding her tears not to fall, Rukia motioned for him to leave. Renji was gone that evening.

After that, Rukia would patiently wait for him at the hill top every week. Every week, he didn't come. Finally, Rukia turned away from the hill top silently. _I don't want to wait anymore_.

Renji was the last support that the now eleven year old girl had. Finding food proved increasingly harder as the wealthier families now knew their little tricks of stealing food. Everyday, she grew thinner and thinner, on the brink of collapsing. Unable to take the harshness of Rukongai anymore, she grew sick. When she was sick, the people that she had nightmares of came. The _bad men_.

She was tormented badly and left to bleed to death on the street. Snow started to fall heavily as she lay in a painful position.

_Hey, it is snowing. It is my birthday…_

¬Flashback¬

"Okaa-san, other children have birthdays, when was mine?" A tiny Rukia chirped to her 'mother'.

"Yours? Let's see now, it was a day that had heavy snow. It was written on the paper that was tucked into your little blanket. It said, "Rukia, born during a blizzard."

Bending down, the 'mother' kissed little Rukia's forehead. "It means whenever it snows, it is your birthday."

Rukia smiled.

¬End of flashback¬

Before Rukia shut her violet eyes, she whispered, "Happy Birthday Rukia."

________________________________________________________________ 

Kuchiki Byakuya was certainly not in a very good mood. Sighing softly as he dragged himself out of his warm bed, he put on his scarf, haori and kenseiken, the befitting image of a king.

Senbonzakura, bless her, had told, or rather ordered him to take a night walk in, of all places, the dirty, dusty streets of 78th street of Rukongai, and threatened to refuse to release until he went.

"_Whatever you want to show me, it better be good." _Byakuya said warningly.

"_You will never regret it!" _Senbonzakura smiled brightly as she flicked her sleeve at him. Then in a more thoughtful and serious tone, she said, "_It will change your life, perhaps, forever."_

"_My life does not need changing." _Byakuya stated.

Senbonzakura was silent, lapsing into her own thoughts.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Kuchiki Byakuya softly let himself out of the Kuchiki side gate into the dark winter night.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Preview for chapter 2: Meeting.

When he arrived, he knew immediately what Senbonzakura wanted him to see. Lying beneath a pile of snow, skin glowing eerily, was a petite little girl who looked like a fallen angel.

Senbonzakura said softly, "_That's her."_

This time it was different. Senbonzakura was practically shouting the reason at him.

She said it was _love_.

But she forgot something. Kuchiki Byakuya does not and cannot love.

A/N:

Please give me lots of pretty reviews! Flames are appreciated too!

Dear ByakuMama, RenjiPapa, readers, I have no inspiration for ByakuRenji…

So sorry! Help me out!

Tomorrow: 3 exams, Social Studies, Biology, History…

Wish me luck!


	2. Meeting

A/N. Want 10 pretty reviews again!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Numb

Chapter Two: Meeting

When he arrived, he knew immediately what Senbonzakura wanted him to see. Lying beneath a pile of snow, skin glowing eerily, was a petite little girl who looked like a fallen angel.

Senbonzakura said softly, "_That's her."_

Byakuya felt slightly confused, probably for the first time in his life. Was he supposed to leave after seeing the girl? Deciding that there have to be something more amazing about this particular girl for Senbonzakura to want him to walk miles just to see this girl, he decided to inspect closer.

Moving closer cautiously, he saw something that made his heart stop. The snow beneath her was _red. Blood red…_

Feeling himself panic, he sternly reminded himself that there was no reason why he should be panicking. He after all, have killed so much that, he could turn every single lake and river red. However, this time it was different. Senbonzakura was practically shouting the reason at him.

She said it was _love_.

But she forgot something. Kuchiki Byakuya does not and cannot love.

Kuchiki Byakuya felt a sudden pain at his ribcage. It was like he actually cared for someone who's status was far beneath him, it was like he actually felt for someone from the dirty streets of Rukongai. He reminded himself again and again, that he was only doing that as it was not right to leave an injured and almost frozen girl lying in snow. Picking her up securely in his arms, he felt that she was too thin, too cold, and too fragile for the harsh reality of Rukongai.

Kuchiki Byakuya started to flash step to his manor. Never had he felt anxious before, never had he felt the ominous feeling of someone's blood trickling through his fingers. _Someone whom he cared for._ He never needed to go faster than he usually went. He grew to be faster than the Goddess of Flash Step, Yoruichi Shihouin. The title was now his. But now, he told himself that he must go _faster._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unohana Retsu sat up in her bed, startled. It wasn't usual that someone came knocking on her bedroom door in the middle of the night. Like other personal servants of the Kuchiki head, their rooms were just a corridor away from his. So how can any one breach the security of the Kuchiki manor?

Moving cautiously towards the door, she thought, _it could be anyone, the enemy or perhaps lower servants who aren't supposed to be here in the first place. _

When she opened the door, she felt shocked, she had expected anyone, just not _him,_ especially not with a little girl held protectively to him. Unohana stared at the man who was once happy, the man who once could love, and the man who was now empty. She did not miss the steady drip of blood flowing out from the girl's wound. Instincts kicking in, Unohana gestured for the Kuchiki head to enter her room, and watched as he gently layed her down on the futon she pulled out.

Unohana had expected that the King would just 'dump' her down on the futon and leave; however, to her surprise, he sat by the futon, and looked at his hands, stained with her blood.

Moving by the girl's bedside, she gently turned her around to get access to her back. That was when Unohana gasped, causing Byakuya to look up in surprise. So much blood was coming out from the girl's wound that the back of her shirt clung to the wound, and the white of the futon was also turning red quickly. Unohana could literally see the stab marks on the girl's back. Closing her eyes, Unohana gently ran a finger on the girl's wounds, shivering when she felt the stab marks, the bumpy scars which were going to rot if she wasn't healed quickly. Unohana had seen so many wounds, but there were so little that were so brutal.

Stealing a quick peak at her master's face, she saw something she had never seen, pity, and a hint, of _love_. That was when she felt such strong resolution. Perhaps, if she could heal the girl, she could heal his heart too.

¬After an hour¬

After an hour, Unohana finally managed to stop the girl's bleeding. Placing clean bandages on her wounds, she turned around to face her master, "She seems to have been stabbed in the back then slashed brutally. She needs to be kept in a safe environment, with plenty of silence and peace, Kuchiki- sama."

Nodding, Byakuya stood up, "She will be placed in my private room. Make sure that the security around that area is tightened. No one is allowed to enter the Kuchiki manor without my permission. Pass down my orders."

Unohana nodded wearily.

"One more thing, check her blood and send the results to me personally." Byakuya lifted the girl up again and walked out of the room, uttering one last word to her.

Perhaps, she heard wrongly, but she was almost sure he had said, "_Arigato…"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kuchiki Byakuya sat on the side of his bed, gazing at the peacefully sleeping girl that was currently occupying his bed. While Unohana was treating her, he had came out with a whole list of reasons why he was not in love, while Senbonzakura also came out with a long list. However, that didn't stop him from bringing her back to his room to watch over her.

Just as he was wondering if he should talk to Senbonzakura, who went off in a huff, there was a knock on the door, and Unohana's voice flowed into the room, "Unohana Retsu, seeking for permission to enter."

"Enter." Was Byakuya's short reply.

Unohana entered the room, holding a thin envelope. She handed the envelope to Byakuya silently, before speaking.

"I know it is not in my position to tell you this, Byakuya-sama, however, you must admit that rumors might and will spread when they realize that you brought home a woman." Unohana spoke gently. "However, I am not against it. I just hope that you are more… aware of what the lower servants and Shinigamis will say about you and her."

Knitting his eyebrows together ever so slightly, Byakuya waved Unohana out of his room. When she exited, he turned his attention back to the envelope. He swore that if she was exiled by a noble family, and therefore was injured, that family would have to pay.

Pulling out the test results, Kuchiki Byakuya's eyes widened ever so slightly. He never expected this. Looking at the girl sleeping on his bed, he whispered, "Why must it be you?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

Updated on: March 8, 2009

I love this part:

She said it was _love_.

But she forgot something. Kuchiki Byakuya does not and cannot love.

So who, really, is Rukia?

Next Chapter shall be a Byaku Ruki chapter!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Preview for Next Chapter: Finding themselves in a mess

Ukitake Jyuushirou frowned slightly. "I do not understand, Kuchiki-sama."

Kuchiki Byakuya narrowed his eyes warningly, "I assure you that you heard correctly."

"You want to adopt the girl you found in Rukongai yesterday as a Kuchiki?" Ukitake said disbelievingly. "You want her to be placed under my charge after only one year in the Shinigami academy?"

"That, indeed was what I said, see to it that it is done Ukitake." Kuchiki Byakuya replied over his shoulder as he walked out of the thirteenth division.

Jyuushirou stared at the King's back, which was slowly disappearing out of sight. "What are you trying to do, Byakuya?"

Thank you:

1. byakuyaxrukiakuchikkifan

2. imthebrideofbyakuya

3. yellowhana

4. Itachi Ni san

5. –illusionlove

6. O:O:O":

7. MK

8. xXSetsuna-HimeXx

9. abrokencitysky

10. 1ch1maru G1n

11. Angste

12. paisasweetie

13. rpalaniy

14. whispered25

15. xxPAMxx

16. antonia.c

17.


	3. Finding themselves in a mess

A/N

Want 10 and more pretty reivews!

ByakuRuki chapter :D

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Numb

Chapter 3: Finding themselves in a mess

Rukia shifted slightly. She felt warm, comfortable, and wherever she was lying on it was _soft_? Opening her eyes quickly she panicked when she realized that she was in a completely strange environment. Was she in heaven? From her point of view, the ceiling was really exquisite; she had never even seen the likes of it before. Trying to sit up to inspect her surroundings, she fell back, crying out in pain. Looking down at her body, she realized she was more or less covered in bandages under a silken yukata.

In other words, she was definitely _not_ in heaven. Wasn't heaven supposed to be painless? Feeling desperate, painful and lost, she tried to control her tears from falling as they bleared her sight.

Suddenly, someone petted her head and wiped away her tears. Rukia looked up, eyes shining with hope, and saw two beautiful ladies clad in very expensive looking clothes that Rukia didn't even dared to touch.

Smiling at the little girl, one of the ladies said soothingly, "Do not cry dear, you are safe now. You may call me Rena."

Waving in the general direction of the other lady whose hair was done up into plaits, Rena said, "She is Retsu."

Rukia quietly took this in, still gulping after crying.

"It seems that our master has found you while taking a short walk in Rukongai. We are instructed to heal you, and make sure that you are safe. If you have any questions, you can ask either of us. Rena will be with you most of the time. Do take care of her, Rena." The lady called Retsu spoke to Rukia.

Rena dismissed her last comment with a aristocratic wave of her hand. "Have fun doing paper work, my dearest Unohana-taichou."

The listening Rukia felt extremely horrified and embarrassed that she was rescued by a shinigami _captain's_ master, after all weren't they the people who took away Kira and disallowed Renji from returning to Rukongai?

Rena sensed that the little girl whose head was now in her lap was feeling afraid. Stroking the little girl's hair softly, she enquired kindly, "What is your name dear?"

Rukia replied, "It is Rukia, Rena…sama."

"You will be staying here until you recovered Rukia chan. You are very lucky; the room that you are currently occupying is probably the best in the whole world. After all, _he_ must have a room that befits _his _status." Rena smiled down at the pale faced Rukia.

"Rukia is sorry, but who is this he Rena-sama is talking about?" Rukia asked.

Rena smiled mysteriously, "You will meet him someday. Now, be a good girl and sleep."

Rukia felt warm and secure, Rena-sama's comforting presence washing over her. How long has it been, since someone showed that she cared for the presence of a little Rukongai brat who didn't even have a family name?

Feeling her eyes get wet, she clamped her eyes shut and whispered, "Thank you."

Rena looked at the girl sleeping in her lap, and smiled sadly, "Do you know? You are the only girl who he brought home. Heal his heart, Rukia-chan. Show him that he can still love."

_________________________________________________________________________

Ukitake Jyuushirou frowned slightly. "I do not understand, Kuchiki-sama."

Kuchiki Byakuya narrowed his eyes warningly, "I assure you that you heard correctly."

"You want to adopt the girl you found in Rukongai yesterday as a Kuchiki?" Ukitake said disbelievingly. "You want her to be placed under my charge after only one year in the Shinigami academy?"

"That, indeed was what I said, see to it that it is done Ukitake." Kuchiki Byakuya replied over his shoulder as he walked out of the thirteenth division.

Jyuushirou stared at the King's back, which was slowly disappearing out of sight. "What are you trying to do, Byakuya?"

_________________________________________________________________________

Byakuya frowned slightly as he entered his bedroom. The only sounds were the soft but slightly haggard breathing from _her_. Looking over her pale sleeping form, he resisted the urge to run his hand through her hair.

He knew that he would have to resist himself, keep a careful distance from her. He had to be cold, to be emotionless, to act in a manner that would break her heart. He knew that it would hurt both of them. However, he also knew that it was better this way, for both of them. It was better to loose hope than to keep on hoping for something empty.

He looked at the sleeping form longingly before turning away bitterly towards the door. "_Senbonzakura… Do you know what you have done?"_

Senbonzakura was silent.

Rukia awoke the moment _he_ moved closer to her. Pretending to sleep, she peeked at _him_, only to be shocked. The man looked deep in thought, he was tall, evidently strong, clad with Shinigami robes with a pure white haori with silver and gold threads that put the Rena and Retsus' samas clothes in shame. Above that, he was _handsome_.

As he walked away from her, Rukia sat up slowly, and asked carefully, "May I know your name?"

The man tilted his head towards her. As grey eyes met violet, Rukia knew that she would do anything, anything to please him.

Her violet eyes burned a passion that he had never seen before in his life. He felt tempted to understand her, to protect her from the harsh reality. Reminding himself of who she really was, and that she was going to be his adopted sister, he turned away before replying, "Byakuya."

He did not know why, but he did not want to let her know his family name. He did not want her to be afraid, intimidated of him. He wanted her to treat him as an equal. However, he remembered that he had to distance himself from her. Smiling bitterly to himself, he continued, "Kuchiki Byakuya."

Rukia froze in her position. _The Kuchiki Byakuya sama?_ The one that she heard of, the one that she dreamt of seeing, the one that she envied?

Remembering herself she greeted softly, "Kuchiki- sama."

Nodding at her slightly, he left, leaving her behind in her own thoughts.

Rukia smiled sadly. She understood something, the distance between them was too far. He was something from totally another world, too high up for any street rat like her. He was _untouchable_, _too clean_ for her dirty hands.

She leant back into the soft pillow and caught a whiff of cherry blossoms. Now that she thought of it, it smelt distinctly like _him_.

She smiled. Perhaps he was not that distant after all.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Far off, a lone figure standing in the middle of more than a million sakura trees, closed her eyes thoughtfully, "_Be his wings, and help him fly…"_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Chapter 3 out on 15th March 09

How did you find it? I love Byakuya in this chapter, like how he wants to love her but cannot due to reasons...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Preview for Chapter 4:

Toushirou remembered how the king had seemingly changed from a peaceful child to a stranger with nothing but hatred. He remembered all too well one of the first missions he had with the king, eliminate the house of Sugeti.

After the manor had burst into flames, toushirou had walked out to his king who had yet to reach his shoulder. Carrying a child in his arms, he passed it to his king.

He remembered the cold look in Kuchiki Byakuya's eyes as Byakuya placed the child down, mere inches from the fire.

The child started to cry out as the fire neared. Kuchiki Byakuya had said, "He is of Sugeti blood."

As the childs wails escalated into screams, Kuchiki Byakuya turned away silently.

From that day, Toushirou understood. Kuchiki Byakuya was uncapable of love.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What do you want in chapter 4? More ByakuRuki moments? Definitely!

Review please! Flames are appreciated too!

Thanks to -illusionlove who patiently chatted to me over msn, this chapter was churned out.

A BIG THANK YOU to:

1. Itachi Ni San

2. imthebrideofbyakuya

3. silverpetal2548

4. ByaRukifan

5. Silver Ice Dragon Princess

6. yellowhana

7. xXSetsuna-HimeXx

8. Ecki

9. -illusionlove

10. Histugaya's GreenEyes

11. DarkPhoneixSlash

12. sgurd

13. Sakuraa

14. 1ch1maru G1n

15. ilovenaruto27

16. Shadow Priesstes

17. Rukia . mas

18. JollyBigSis


	4. Jealousy

How about 50 reviews? 50 reviews, and I will update on time...

Ever wondered about a jealous Byakuya?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Numb

Chapter 4: Jealousy

Kuchiki Byakyua frowned ever so slightly as the hell butterfly perched on his finger relayed him the message. He briefly wondered how many vice-captains he had in his years as the captain of both the prestigious first squad, and the sixth squad. Yet another vice-captain had been severely injured, he knew that this vice-captain would surely face death. Sighing inwardly, he knew that his days would be spent submerged in paper work until he found a replacement. This would meant that there was going to be less time to go on personal missions, and also less time to do the paper work that would enable _her _to become a Kuchiki.

His future adopted sister was certainly recovering quickly. If things went according to plan, it would not be long until she would enter the Academy. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he reminded himself to do a check on the Academy. He needed to make sure; he needed to know that she would be well shielded from harm.

He would have to go to all extents, use despicable moves if needed to ensure her safety. He sorely reminded himself that he was only doing so as a brother. It did not help that Senbonzakura was singing about him being in love at all times at the back of his mind.

Clenching his fist, he got up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia was silently eating in her room. She was now relocated to another room, which was separated from his room with a thin shoji door. When he turned on the light in his room at night, she could see that he mostly sat and meditated or took walks in his private garden.

At night, she knew when he was in his room, without opening her eyes. She felt safe when he was near. His scent, his presence would wash over her. She was intoxicated. There was no cure.

She felt his presence nearing. Rukia smiled slightly she heard a knock on the door before the door was pushed open.

"Kuchiki-sama…"

Byakuya nodded, before stating, "You are to remain at the manor even after you have fully recovered. You may take a trip around the manor."

Rukia frowned slightly before nodding her gratitude.

Byakuya continued, "You are entering the Shinigami Academy once you have fully recovered. I will leave you to rest."

With that, Byakuya turned and left, his scarf and haori billowing after him.

Rukia stared at his back. Did Kuchiki-sama just say that she was joining the prestigious Shinigami Academy? How was she going to get in, when she knew nothing about spells and swords?

Rukia groaned, she was in deep trouble, and there was no way she was getting out of it, not when the Kuchikis have a say in it.

­­­­­­­­­____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few weeks later, Rukia found herself standing in front of a towering building, gaping. Students were dressed in white tops and either red or blue bottoms. Everyone had a wooden bokken, and it was either at their waist or carried around over their shoulders. The whole academy was bustling with activity; everyone seemed so at ease, so _happy_.

Rena who was standing beside the staring Rukia laid a soothing hand on her shoulder, "I will leave you here, Rukia-chan. Have fun!"

Rukia began to make her way inside the Academy. She was already in the Academy uniform. She managed to figure out the location of her classroom, with much help from the other students.

Upon reflecting at lunchtime, Rukia felt that the lessons conducted were rather boring, further more, she had no idea how to read or write, which greatly hindered her learning. However, she had met some new people, who were rather kind to her.

Rukia was just trying to learn how to read the notes the teachers handed out when the girl beside her nudged her and jerked her head towards the door and motioned for her to stand. A whole class of students were streaming into the dining hall. Rukia looked at her new found friends, very confused.

The girl on her other side whispered, "We place our seniors in extremely high respect, especially those who are in the sixth year."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, and looked at the seniors again, examining their movements.

Suddenly she saw it. There was no way she could ever miss it. _The flaming red hair…_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia collapsed on her bed. The day at the Academy was exhausting, both mentally and physically. Feeling drained of energy, she shut her eyes. Images of the man with red hair began flowing back. Those days, catching fish, stealing food, those days were filled with happiness. As she thought of those days, she couldn't help the tears that were making way down her eyes, _he left me, he betrayed me._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Captain of Squad Ten, Histuguya Toushirou, seeking permission to enter, Kuchiki-soutaichou sama.

Kuchiki Byakuya frowned delicately as he allowed the Tenth division captain to enter his office. Motioning for Histuguya to seat, he said, "You may begin your report."

"Yes, it is confirmed that Rukia-san is the youngest in the whole Academy. She is placed under the second class. Her strong point is her demon arts. Her swordsmanship is good but it could do with improvement. However, she needs to learn how to read and write. That is the end of the report." Histuguya said, closing his eyes with a frown. "Why her, Kuchiki-sama?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, almost warningly. "I do not understand."

"Kuchiki sama, both you and I know that you are not the type who will simply ask for a report on a student's progress without any reason." Histuguya opened his eyes to look at King. "What is puzzling is that the girl has no background, is not from a noble house that might be against the royal house of Kuchiki."

Byakuya casually rested his hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura. "Histuguya Toushirou, watch yourself. You may leave."

Histuguya frowned before leaving the office. He was of a much lower house than the royal house of Kuchiki. However, he served the King well. Fighting alongside with him; going along with him for political missions.

Rubbing his temples, he remembered all too vividly, he remembered how the king had seemingly changed from a peaceful child to a stranger with nothing but hatred. He remembered all too well one of the first missions he had with the king, eliminate the house of Sugeti.

After the manor had burst into flames, Toushirou had walked out to his king who had yet to reach his shoulder. Carrying a child in his arms, he passed it to his king.

He remembered the cold look in Kuchiki Byakuya's eyes as Byakuya placed the child down, mere inches from the fire.

The child started to cry out as the fire neared. Kuchiki Byakuya had said, "He is of Sugeti blood."

As the childs wails escalated into screams, Kuchiki Byakuya turned away silently.

From that day, Toushirou understood. Kuchiki Byakuya was uncapable of love.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Byakuya entered his room. Although he did not show it, he was inwardly frustrated with what Histuguya had said. He knew the reason why he was so frustrated. For once, he did not know why. He did not know why he felt so protective over Rukia. Was she not just another girl from Rukongai?

He silently slid open the shoji door that separated their rooms. A small smile tugged at his lips as she turned around in her sleep on her bed, wrapped in a pink silken yukata. He made his way softly towards her, to observe her. As he gently brushed away her bang of hair, and tucked it behind her ear, she mumbled something.

Byakuya withdrew his hand from her form like he was shocked. He could not explain the heavy feeling he was currently experiencing. He left his soon to be adopted sister, and went back into his room.

He felt beyond anger, he needed to vent his frustration on something. He realised that she was not just another girl from Rukongai. He also knew there was a word for this _feeling_.

Narrowing his eyes, he contemplated. Was it… _jealousy_?

For she had muttered, "Renji…"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N

Haha! Our lovely King is getting jealous.

In case any one is starting to worry, nope, this fic is not going to be Rukia/Renji, it is going to be purely ByakuRuki. Personally I think that Rukia and Renji are more like best friends or siblings…

Chapter 4 was out on 22nd March 2009

So, on to the preview!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia stared at everyone, clad in formal attire.

Finding her voice she hoarsely said, "Could you please repeat?"

The elder frowned at her, "I said that you are to be Kuchiki Byakuya's sister. It is a great honor, so we suppose you will have no objections?"

"It is an honor, to be a princess of the royal house of Kuchiki, to be considered in the main bloodline." Another elder piped in.

"Yes, such an honor…"

Rukia froze on her spot. Slowly, she swiveled around to stare at Kuchiki Byakuya. Surely, he won't want this?

­­­­­­­­­­_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks and much love to:

1. –illusionlove

2. sakuranight

3. JollyBigSis

4. xXSetsuna-HimeXx

5. Ecki

6. ByaRukifan

7. Silver Ice Dragon Princess

8. Itachi ni san

9. uraharakits-k

10. AWESOME

11. imthebrideofbyakuya


	5. Kuchiki Rukia

A/N: Target for number of reviews: The more the merrier :)

Numb

Chapter 5: Kuchiki Rukia

As he made his way into the Academy, uneasy silence fell, heads bowed deeply out of both respect and fear. Ignoring the anxious principal, he beckoned for the folder that Hitsuguya was currently holding on to.

As he opened the folder, a photo of a juvenile looking red-haired man grinned back at him. Narrowing his eyes, he scanned the document, _Abarai Renji_, _class 6-1_. Swiftly making his way down the corridor, he silently pushed opened the class door, on which boldly imprinted was 6-1.

The noisy classroom immediately turned silent, as he made his appearance in the classroom. The gray-eyed man surveyed the Academy seniors, who were currently scrambling back to their seats, with disdain.

As he glanced around, his eyes narrowed even further as he saw a student with flaming red hair. _Abarai Renji…_

Glancing at Ukitake and Hitsuguya, they nodded slightly before Ukitake stepped out and began speaking, "Kuchiki-soutaichou is here to oversee today's training. It is essential that you leave a good impression to stand a high chance."

Glancing to his superior, Ukitake realized that his superior's gaze had not moved from the red haired student. Ukitake knew that something was wrong. It was probably the first time in the long history of The Court of Pure Souls that a King had taken time out to survey mere Academy students. Even if Kuchiki Byakuya was lacking a lieutenant, there was no reason why he was here; didn't he usually send someone to pick a lieutenant for him?

As Hitsuguya started briefing the students on the agenda for the day, Ukitake noticed there was a shift in his King's attention. He was now focused on what was happening outside the window. On a closer look, Ukitake realized that Kuchiki Byakuya was watching a first year with striking purple hair, who was trying desperately to wield her wooden sword.

When he focused his attention back to the lesson, he realized that more than half of the students were already filing out of the classroom, lead by the tenth division captain.

Catching up with Toushiro, Ukitake whispered, "Shiro-chan, what do you think our King is trying to do?"

Toushiro frowned as he shrugged, "All he told me was to find a man whose name was Renji and track down every bit about him. It was hard work, there are so many souls named Renji."

"The one with the red hair?" Ukitake whispered urgently as Byakuya neared them.

Nodding discretely, Toushiro fell silent as they exited the building into the main training grounds.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia looked up as the elite class of year six walked _silently_ into the training ground. Knitting her eyebrows in confusion, she thought, _aren't they supposed to be making a lot of noise as usual?_

Wiping her sweat on her sleeve, she turned to her training partner, "What is wrong with them today?"

Her partner answered immediately, "Some of the high ranking officers of the Gotei 13 are here today to judge the elite class."

Another person chimed in, "It ain't just the officers ya know, it is actually the King and 2 other captains followin' him."

Rukia froze, _did they just say, the King? He is HERE?_

She frowned; her savior was much colder to her since her first day at the Academy. It was a month since he stopped speaking to her completely. She decided that it must be that she was performing way too badly in her results. Chewing her lower lip, she decided. She was going to work hard, so that he would not be ashamed of her…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abarai Renji stood out when his name was called. Students were to battle a seated officer. If they won, they would have to proceed to fight another. So far, none of the students have failed to have the top hand. Renji smirked; he wanted to be the first to win. He wanted to show that he was the _best,_ that students from Rukongai could do equally well, or even better.

As another officer announced the start of his challenge, Renji ducked a would-be-harmful blow and went straight for the officer's gut. Slamming his fist there, he then took the opportunity to force the officer down and pointed his wooden sword at the opponent's throat.

The students clapped loudly and cheered for their classmate. Renji grinned, feeling proud for himself.

Renji turned his attention back to the group of officers who seemed to be debating amongst themselves on whom to send out next.

An audible gasp was heard as while the officers were still heatedly debating. Kuchiki Byakuya had gracefully stepped into the ring that fights were held in.

Jyuushiro and Toushiro gaped.

Other classes which were training stopped to watch. The officer who was in charge of announcing the start of each battle seemed to hesitate. When Kuchiki Byakuya tilted his head to stare at the officer, he nervously announced, "Start!"

Renji grimaced. He knew that the man standing in front of him was the strongest Shinigami ever. If he managed to even land a hit on _the Kuchiki Byakuya_, he would become famous and would probably be allowed a seat in a division straight away.

With this thought set in mind, Renji gripped his sword tightly and charged towards his powerful opponent.

Kuchiki Byakuya narrowed his eyes in distaste.

Suddenly, Renji felt that he could not move anymore. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, his body felt so heavy that he fell on his knees. Every single place began to hurt; it hurt so much; he needed to scream. He suddenly felt something rising and rushing out of his lips. _What is happening to me?_

Rukia, who was watching at the side, gaped in horror as the seemingly gentle Kuchiki-sama manage to torture Renji without even moving. She continued watching in horror as blood began to trickle and spurt out of his mouth. She wanted to scream _stop it!_ But she was too stunned too shocked, unable to open her mouth.

Kuchiki Byakuya surveyed the twitching body in front of him. Suddenly he felt a presence that should not be there. He tilted his head, and amongst the sea of faces, he saw _her_. Her face was pale, and he saw the fear in her eyes. Frowning, he turned away from both Renji and her.

The pain subsided slightly after a while. Renji's body was so numb that he could not move a joint. He saw, through his blurred vision that Kuchiki Byakuya had turned away coldly. Kuchiki Byakuya was strong, so strong that he didn't even move a single bit while he inflicted pain on Renji. The difference in power between them was so huge. Perhaps for the first time in life, Renji felt so small, so pathetic, and so weak. He felt like a stray dog, looking up at an immortal.

Suddenly, Renji knew what he wanted as he watched the two captains with white hair follow behind Kuchiki Byakuya. He wanted to become stronger, he wanted to be the one to beat Kuchiki Byakuya…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia ran along the corridors of the Academy. She needed to see him; she needed to make sure he was fine. She burst into the ward for sick or injured students and saw Renji wrapped in bandages.

Renji stared in shock as he saw his friend in the Academy uniform. "Rukia?"

Rukia screamed, "You are such an idiot you know? You should know that he is unbeatable, you should have declined when he stepped out."

Renji snapped back. "You haven't changed at all you know? Always the screaming brat."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Abarai Renji!"

________________________________________________________________

Kuchiki Byakuya wanted to sigh irritably. The elders of the royal house of Kuchiki were assembled in front of him.

One of the elders croaked, "Ou-sama, it is a disgrace to the royal house of the Kuchiki to have adopted _pests_ running down the pristine corridors of the manor. Surely you would know that?"

Byakuya stated coldly, "I am merely informing you of my actions. I have no inclination of delaying her adoption simply because the council of elders disapproves of it."

Another elder cleared his throat before speaking, "Very well, Ou-sama. However, I have a request. The council of elders have to be present when you speak to _it_ tomorrow."

Byakuya felt anger boiling up but said nothing about it. He said, "Then you have my word. Dismissed."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia beamed as she ran up the stairs. Renji had promised to treat her to something after their lessons after he was healed. He was always like her brother, taking good care of her, just like a brother takes good care of his sister.

When she reached the top, what she saw made her heart stop. There were many people, perhaps over a hundred, all dressed in purple and black waiting for her. She recognized them as the guards of the Kuchiki family.

Upon seeing her, they bowed slightly before the guard in front spoke, "Rukia-sama, we are under orders from our master to take you to meet him. If you refuse to go, we will have to bring you, by force. We presume that you would not want that to happen, therefore please follow us."

As Rukia walked, she felt more and more uneasy and nervous. She felt that something was not quite right.

The guard then opened a door knelt, "Ou-sama, Kuchiki-samas, she is here."

A voice from the room croaked, "Let it in."

Rukia entered the room alone. Everyone in the room was clad in white haoris, the Kuchiki symbol boldly imprinted at the back. Kuchiki Byakuya stood at the front, coldly surveying her.

An elder spoke, "Your name is Rukia, is it not?"

Rukia nodded nervously.

Another wizened-looking elder spoke, "You are going to have the honor to become a Kuchiki."

Rukia stared at everyone, clad in formal attire. Finding her voice she hoarsely said, "Could you please repeat?"

The elder frowned at her, "I said that you are to be Kuchiki Byakuya's sister. It is a great honor, so we suppose you will have no objections?"

"It is an honor, to be a princess of the royal house of Kuchiki, to be considered in the main bloodline." Another elder piped in.

"Yes, such an honor…"

Rukia froze on her spot. Slowly, she swiveled around to stare at Kuchiki Byakuya. Surely, he won't want this?

Byakuya met her gaze evenly, without emotion.

"Your answer?" An elder said.

Rukia was at a loss of words, "I…I…" She tried to stop the tears from sliding down her face.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang inside. The elders frowned. The door opened again. "Kuchiki-sama, there is an Academy student who claims that he knows Rukia-sama."

One of the elders frowned deeply, "Let it in."

Renji was dragged in by a few guards then dumped very unceremoniously on the ground.

He stood up and glared at the elders in front of him, failing to notice both the presence of Kuchiki Byakuya, and the Kuchiki symbol on the haoris.

"Who are you?" Renji snapped.

An elder replied, "How impertinent. Do not associate yourself with these commoners anymore, Rukia."

Renji snarled, "Why you!" Reaching for his boken, he found himself stopped by a small hand.

It was Rukia. Renji looked at her questioningly. Rukia sobbed, "Stop it Renji!"

Renji froze as Rukia continued, "I am a Kuchiki now. Didn't you hear that I am not allowed to speak to you anymore? You have always been my older brother figure when we lived in the slums, but now, it is different. I am a Kuchiki!"

With that, Rukia ran. She wanted to be as far away as possible from the intimidating Kuchiki elders, from Renji, who was currently staring after her. Most of all, she needed to be away from the suffocating presence of Kuchiki Byakuya…

She stopped when she ran out of the gates of the Academy. Leaning against a tree, she panted. It was impossible, Kuchiki Byakuya would never do that to her, _or would he?_

­­____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Kuchiki elders watched as Rukia ran away. An elder coldly stated, "How rude, she needs to be properly tamed."

Another elder who was in the shadows spoke, "At least she agreed to it. We have to go back, Ou-sama, there are more pressing issues to deal with."

Byakuya nodded. With a final bow to their King, the elders departed along with the guards.

Byakuya looked over his shoulder at the red haired man who was still currently staring at where Kuchiki Rukia stood moments ago.

As Byakuya walked past _that man_, he paused and spoke softly, "_Please_ conduct yourself, _Abarai Renji_."

Renji did not answer.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Byakuya stood near the thin door that separated his room from Rukia's room at night.

Muffled sobs could be heard. Byakuya lowered his eyes. "I am sorry, Rukia, _Kuchiki Rukia_."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Loves Byakuya. I will have to say again, nope, this isnt Rukia love Renji fic. They are like siblings kay?

Anyway, On with the preview!

Chapter 6:

Rukia looked at the millions of swords displayed in the room.

Suddenly she found it. She saw the ugliest sword in the room. However, it was calling to her.

Ukitake prompted her, "Well?"

Rukia pointed to it, "Could I have that sword please?"

Ukitake's face turned pale as he saw the sword Rukia wanted...

_________________________________________________________________

Thanks:

1. Itachi ni san

2. Silver Ice Dragon Princess

3. ((((:

4. Yournextnextseatmate

5. imthebrideofbyakuya

6. AWESOME

7. 1ch1maru G1n

8. -illusionlove

9. Ecki

10. JollyBigSis

11. Emma

12. Sakuranight

13. ByaRukifan


	6. Freedom

A/N: 80 pretty reviews by next Sun? That's 15 more reviews :D

Numb

Chapter 6: Freedom

"I wonder what our ancestors, would say, if they found out that such an animal was adopted into the royal clan of Kuchiki." Rukia looked at the people surrounding her in a tight circle. Everyone was dressed formally, and their faces were all blank and empty.

"What? Adopted? Who?" Rukia turned to face the person.

"Kuchiki is a name that demands respect; a name that is carefully protected by generations of Kuchiki. What a pity, to be dirtied by the adoption of a streetrat." Another person continued, as if he was having a conversation with another person, and Rukia was not there at all.

"It is an honor to become a Kuchiki of the main bloodline." Rukia looked to her left, at the person who was speaking to her. The woman's face was blurred, but she knew who it was, her "mother" when she was on the streets. Rukia shut her eyes in desperation. No one knew how she felt. Surely this torture could not be an honor?

"Okaa-san, this is not an hon-" Rukia said in desperation.

"Oh yes, dear, it is, an honor." Rukia's "mother" interrupted.

"Take your chance for a better life, Ruk, it is really an honor and a blessing bestowed upon you." Someone behind her said.

"Renji, you don't understand! I don't want this at all!" Rukia screamed, turning around.

Renji shook his head sadly. "It is the best for you." Jerking his head in the direction behind her shoulders, he continued, "He can provide everything that you can possibly want or need in your life."

Rukia turned to look at the presence behind her. "Byakuya-sama."

Kuchiki Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "I believe that it is Ni-sama. It is really an honor to be adopted by the royal family, to become the princess."

"It is an honor, animal." Someone said.

"An honor, street rat." Someone sneered.

Rukia whirled around to look at the person, "Stop it, please…"

"My dearest daughter, it is an honor!" Rukia's "Mother" happily exclaimed.

"Not you too, Kaa-san." Rukia pleaded, near tears.

"Don't give up the honor, Ruk."

"Please, Renji, stop it!" Rukia cried.

"It is an honor, Imouto…"

Rukia could not take it anymore, "Ni-sama, you can't…"

He smiled before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Yes, I can, dear Imouto…"

Rukia's breathe hitched before she screamed, "Stop it!"

Rukia sat up on her bed, gasping. Hopping out of her bed, she quickly ran to the toilet. Splashing water on her face, she looked at her pale reflection in the mirror and repeated slowly, "It is not an honor. It is _not_ an honor…"

Unknown to her, a pair of grey eyes were watching her silently.

-X-

Byakuya awoke from his slumber when he heard Rukia scream, "Ni-sama" Hurriedly pulling on a black bathrobe over his pants; he silently pushed open the shoji door that connected their rooms. He watched as she twisted around on her bed before screaming. As she sat up, he stood silently in the shadows of her room. He followed her as she made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Quietly, he pushed open the door just in time to hear her repeating to herself.

Lowering his eyes, Byakuya padded back to his room. At this point of time, he really wondered if it was really a wise choice to adopt Rukia into the cruel and cold clan. The moment she agreed to the adoption, or rather, she was not given a choice, she was bound by rules that every Kuchiki must follow. He never really understood how harsh the rules were. From the day he was born, he followed the rules, he never ever had freedom to embrace. He remembered the day where they formally talked to him about the rules…

XFlashbackX

"Byakuya-sama, you had the honor of being born a Kuchiki. So in return, you must follow the rules that every Kuchiki follows." Ukitake smiled at the small Kuchiki who was sitting on a chair such that his legs were dangling in the mid- air.

Byakuya stared at him emotionlessly before speaking in a well trained manner. "I already know the rules of a normal Kuchiki, a Kuchiki from the main bloodline, rules of an heir, and the rules, of a King."

XEnd of FlashbackX

He was bound by rules, rules so strict that he became numb, immune to it. He never knew what freedom was, he never even knew it existed until he saw her. Byakuya still did not know what it was, but he knew… it made her happy.

It was something that allowed her to skip happily along the corridors of the Kuchiki manor singing, something no servants have done and managed to live to see the next day. It was something that allowed her to dip her dainty feet in the koi pond and wave openly at him, causing her to loose her balance and fall right into the pond. He had to fish her out and dry her, but she was still laughing when she resurfaced. But, above all, it was something that allowed her to smile, to laugh, to be happy, to enjoy herself. It was something that allowed her to dance on the melting snow, and climb the newly blossoming cherry blossom trees in his _private_ garden.

Byakuya realized that he did something so unfair to her only after hearing her scream because of a nightmare he caused, and after hearing her chant to her own reflection in the mirror.

He had taken away what made her happy, what made her smile. He had taken away her freedom.

She was now like him. Bound by rules, forever…

But he had no choice. If her true identity was ever found out by the elders, not only her freedom would be taken away from her. Everything she owned or thought she did would be gone. Sitting down on his bed Byakuya thought, _it would be better to take away her freedom, right?_

As he threw the covers over himself, he realized he was really disturbed when he could not find the answer.

-X-

As Rukia made her way out of her room, she reminded herself again and again, she was a Kuchiki now. As she thought about the predicament she was it, tears began falling no matter how hard she tried to blink them away.

Suddenly, Rukia felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a man with the longest white hair she had every seen. He smiled kindly at her and said, "Kuchikis don't cry, not once they are in the presence of other people. But, it is alright to cry. Better than to keep it all bottled up. I am Ukitake Jyuushiro."

Rukia was about to bow and greet him before he stopped her. "Rukia, along with some benefits of being a Kuchiki is that, you will never need to greet anyone again, except your Ni-sama." Rukia nodded.

"Your brother wishes for me to accompany you to his private sword collection to choose a sword." Ukitake announced as they walked down the corridor.

Rukia stopped walking. "Sword? For who? Me?" Rukia exclaimed disbelievingly.

Ukitake smiled, "You will be allowed to graduate after finishing your year at the Academy. You will be allowed a straight place in the thirteenth squad, which is, by the way, my squad."

All this information was too much for Rukia to digest. She simply nodded her head.

As Ukitake lead them down another corridor, he came to a stop in front of a room. Smiling reassuringly at her, he slid open the door.

Rukia gasped. Swords, old, new, long, short, were hung artistically around the room which could easily fit in a few large training areas. It had to be the dream of every swordsman to just enter the room and have a look.

Ukitake chuckled slightly at the expression on her face. Putting a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, he spoke, "Now, all you have to do is choose a sword that you want or like. Choose carefully, it will be your sword for life."

Rukia glanced at the walls around her that hung easily over a thousand swords. Turning her attention to the eccentric Ukitake, she asked, "How am I supposed to choose the sword?"

Ukitake smiled kindly, "Some people choose their swords based on the appearance. However, try not to do that, many of these people find that their sword does not fit them."

Patting the handle of his sword fondly, he continued, "I chose mine through instinct. It just seemed to catch my attention."

Nodding her thanks, Rukia looked around the room. Then she saw it, the perfect sword for her.

It was placed in a dark corner of the room, on a stand that could place two swords, which meant that someone had the other sword. It was probably the oldest, rustiest and ugliest sword in the whole Sereitei, but, it was calling to her.

As Ukitake prompted her, she pointed to the sword and smiled, "Could I have that please?"

As Ukitake saw the sword she wanted, his face turned deathly pale. Nevertheless, he nodded his consent, and took a step back as she reached for the sword.

Ukitake felt a great sense of déjà vu as he watched her reach for the sword she wanted. As her nervous fingers gently ran over the blade of the rusty sword, the blade turned completely white. A sheet of ice started to form on the walls of the room. On observation, Ukitake realized that she was too enchanted by the sword in front of her to notice the phenomenal. He heard her whisper softly, "Sode no Shirayuki…"

Ukitake shook his head. What was he going to say when Kuchiki Byakuya asks for a report?

-X-

Byakuya frowned. Ukitake stuttered, "As I was saying, her sword's name is Shirayuki! It cannot be just a coincidence!"

Sighing inwardly Byakuya waved Ukitake out of the room. Then, narrowing his eyes, he growled, "Senbonzakura!"

The lady clad in pink, red and white appeared. Unlike her usual self, she was now quiet and solemn. She said softly, "This is highly unexpected."

As Kuchiki Byakuya glared at her warningly, she continued, "I knew she would catch your attention, I knew she was what you were looking for, but I never thought she would be the wielder of Shirayuki."

Byakuya snarled, "Do I need to remind you of the prophecy?"

Senbonzakura replied worriedly, "If the elders find out about the prophecy, Rukia might be killed. In the eyes of the elders, she is, and will forever be just a street rat. Surely you know that? It is not a well known fact that the wielders of Senbonzakura and Shirayuki are meant for each other. Only Jyuushiro will know that. However, the similarities between Shirayuki and myself cannot be missed. It is too obvious that we are a pair. Most of the Shinigamis know, or understand that when that swords come in a pair, their masters will also be a pair."

Byakuya frowned, "Speak to Shirayuki, see if she can change the command of her sword."

Senbonzakura disappeared slowly in a thousand petals…

-X-

When Rukia walked into the Academy, everyone shunned to the side, whispering in their little groups. She frowned, surely, news haven't traveled so fast?

That was when she learnt two words, _fat hope_.

-x-

A/N: So how was it? Changed the silly line breaks which can't appear in the doc manager when you upload it :D

Preview for Chapter 7

Rukia knew that she would never be the perfect Kuchiki like her ni-sama. Ni-sama's manners might be uninviting, but they were perfect. Ni-sama's perfect wielding of Senbonzakura. Ni-sama dressed appropriately. Ni-sama knew better than to run in the manor, trip and fall, and knock over the expensive vase. Ni-sama knew everything that was happening in the Soul Society.

Little did Rukia know, Ni-sama knew everything that was happening, except one thing.

He did not know that he was slowly falling more and more each day for her.

Thanks to the people who left lovely reviews:

1. abrokencitysky

2. sonata hirano

3. PLZZZZZ UPDATE

4. JollyBigSis

5. Eternal Butterfly

6. Mariya

7. herewhatwherewhenhowwhoyou?

8. –illusionlove

9. xxPAMxx

10. AWESOME

11. Ecki

12. 1ch1maru G1n

13. Itachi Ni San

14. isaraaries


	7. Possession

A/N: 97 reviews That is 15 more again :D

Numb

Chapter 7: Possession

Rukia looked at the students who were on both sides of the corridor, making a clear walkway for her. Clustered in groups, they were whispering amongst themselves. She knew exactly what they were talking about.

Smiling sadly, she ignored the insults thrown at her and dashed for her classroom. Opening the door of her classroom, she saw the class gathering at the center of the classroom, they seemed to be discussing…

"She must have tricked them into accepting her, who wants a brat from the 78th street?"

"How disgusting that she is in the same class as us! We have to see her everyday!"

"How vile, we hate her but we can't do anything about it because she is a Kuchiki." A student commented while others nodded their heads in agreement.

Closing her eyes, Rukia cleared her throat, making her presence known. Acting like nothing happened; she walked past the gathering and went straight to her seat. Looking at one another uneasily, the students quickly dispersed just in time before the teacher entered the classroom.

Rukia clenched her fists tightly under the table. She knew it was silly of her, but that had not stopped her from hoping that her classmates would treat her just like before. Rukia suddenly understood, a Kuchiki is not a good thing to be. People treat Kuchikis with false respect everywhere they go, while the people are just trying to manipulate the Kuchikis. Being a Kuchiki meant that you had to keep yourself from others so that you would not get harmed, it meant that it would be hard to find a true friend. Most of all, it meant that you would be lonely…

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she questioned, _is he lonely?_

-X-

Senbonzakura sighed softly, successfully drawing her wielder's attention. Raising a slim eyebrow, he questioned, "Well?"

Senbonzakura smiled, "Thanks to me, the official command is changed!" Then leaning slightly towards Byakuya, she asked in a more serious voice, "However, that does not solve everything. She will still ultimately be the best candidate for your wife. It is destined to be so."

Byakuya, sipping the cup of tea that Senbonzakura offered, continued, "It is true that it is destined to be so. It is not good that she will remain lowly in the elder's views, but it will be worst, if they found out about her identity."

Senbonzakura sighed, "Find a way to prevent it then, prevent them from finding out, prevent your marriage, prevent her from releasing shikai. Byakuya, I do not know how you are going to stop everything from happening, especially now that Aizen is starting to plan his next step. If he finds out that there is a weak spot in your perfect armor, he will surely strike. The adoption of Rukia will surely lead to some unwanted conclusions from him. If he knows that Kuchiki Rukia is possibly going to be the queen, he will just bring her down first."

Byakuya frowned.

Closing her eyes, Senbonzakura whispered before disappearing, "Please, protect Rukia; please protect the one who you fell in love with."

Kuchiki Byakuya fell silent. He dragged Rukia into the mess, he needed to be the one who brought her out also. Stripping himself of his haori and scarf, he flash stepped to his private training ground. As he released his shikai, he knew, in order to face Aizen Sousuke's developing army, he needed to get stronger.

-X-

Rukia bowed her head as an old elder continued his lecture. She had been running around the manor as usual when she accidentally tripped and fell, knocking over a vase that was probably older than the elder in front of her. The wizened elder left with a biting remark. "Your elder brother would never do that."

Biting her lip, she knelt down, slowly cleaning up the mess she made. Ni-sama was perfect. Rukia knew that she would never be the perfect Kuchiki like her ni-sama. Ni-sama's manners might be uninviting, but they were perfect. Ni-sama's perfect wielding of Senbonzakura. Ni-sama dressed appropriately. Ni-sama knew better than to run in the manor, trip and fall, and knock over the expensive vase. Ni-sama knew everything that was happening in the Soul Society.

Little did Rukia know, Ni-sama knew everything that was happening, except one thing.

He did not know that he was slowly falling more and more each day for her.

-X-

"Byakuya, stop." Senbonzakura said suddenly in the midst of their battle. Pausing, Byakuya looked questioningly at her. "I need to tell you something important, but you must promise me never to tell this to anyone, or divulge it in the captain's meeting, where Aizen and the others will get hold of this information."

Frowning, Byakuya nodded.

Sheathing her sword, Senbonzakura continued, "I have 4 releases. The first release is the shikai, then the bankai. The third and fourth releases, I have kept from you. You never needed them to emerge top in any battle; you never felt the need to protect anything. However, now that you finally have an aim in life after achieving the status of the strongest Shinigami, I will reveal them to you."

Byakuya questioned, "Do all swords have four releases?"

Senbonzakura shook her head. "However, Aizen does not need his sword to bring you down, Kuchiki Byakuya. The fourth release is hollowfication. As you very well know, Aizen can change into a hollow if he wants to, but not through his sword. Now, all you need to do, is find something you hate and something you really love. Tell me when you are ready."

Senbonzakura disappeared as Byakuya lowered his head thoughtfully.

-X-

As Kuchiki Byakuya stepped into the private bath already prepared from him, he glared at the sword form of Senbonzakura who was now resting on his pile of clothes. He would have sworn that Senbonzakura beamed back innocently at him if he wasn't that childish. Trust Senbonzakura to set such a task for him.

Something he really love? He never partically liked anything after he grew up. He never really wanted to possess someone or something, maybe, except _her…_

-X-

A bit short, I know... It was rushed out, I didn't check it, so yep tell me if there are mistakes.

Preview for Chapter 8, shall be the title. I think you can guess what it is going to be like.

Title: Suffocation

Thank you:

1. Eternal Butterfly

2. Ecki

3. PLZZ UPDATE

4. Emma3105

5. byakuyaxrukiakuchikifan

6. imthebrideofbyakuya

7. sonata hirano

8. La Mariposa3795

9. blazingblackwerewolf

10. JollyBigSis

11. -illusionlove

12. Itachi Ni San

13. 1ch1maru G1n

14. Silver Ice Dragon Princess (x2)

15. Mariya

16. PixiTrix


	8. Suffocation

A/N: Evil laughter... 99 reviews! Haha :D

16 reviews this time? That is 115 reviews :D

That will be the perfect reward for a longer by 1k words than last round chapter :D

-X-

Numb

Chapter 8: Suffocation

It was two years since she became an _esteemed _Kuchiki, a year since she entered the thirteenth division and a few weeks since she killed Kaien-dono. It was ironic, really, the death of Kaien-dono. The first thing that she killed was not a hollow, but her most respected superior. She did it for herself, so that she would not be injured. The moment his blood stained her robes, she had another name. As ugly as it sounded, she knew deep inside, that it was true. Kuchiki Rukia was a murderer.

Rukia had wanted to become stronger. She wanted to show Ni-sama that she was worthy of his attention. She was getting stronger and faster under the watchful eyes of Kaien and Miyako. Then, suddenly, everything came crashing down. She killed a lieutenant, not just any lieutenant; she killed the head of the Shiba house.

It happened all too quickly. The moment Shirayuki was coated with red blood, the noble house of Shiba was kicked out of the system. She ought to be killed, she ought to be punished, but she was not, simply because she was a from _the royal house of Kuchiki._

She was scared; she was afraid; she was a coward. She had waited for hours before she paid the dreaded visit to the Shiba family. She would never forget the expressions on the faces of Kaien-dono's youger brother and sister. The shock, the hatred. It was all because of her.

She was even more afraid that Ni-sama would be furious at her; it was a well-known fact that Ni-sama and Kaien shared a rather close bond. She had spent hours walking aimlessly along the darkened streets of Rukongai. As she walked into the 78th street of Rukongai, memories flooded back to her. She had wished that she was still a street rat, she never met Ni-sama, she never met Kaien-dono. Everything would be perfect then. They would never have to take care of a useless person like herself. It was all because of her…

She smiled bitterly before kneeling down at a particular spot. It was where she had collapsed a few years ago, before waking up at a warm bed. Ni-sama, he had suffered all the insults for adopting a street rat into his house, but had always shielded these rumors and insults from her. He protected her a lot, she knew, and she repaid him by killing his closet acquaintance. When she finally headed back to the Kuchiki manor, Ni-sama was already waiting for her at the entrance. Strangely enough, he wasn't angry, not at all. She was almost hopeful that he would say a few sharp words to her; she was hopeful that he would punish her severely, to relieve some of the sin and guilt she felt, but he did not. Kuchiki Byakuya had remained impassive while she briefly told him the death of Kaien. But she knew that he was also saddened with the sudden death. It was all because of her…

Life went on as if nothing had happened. The only changes that were made were the promotion of the fourth and fifth seats and the fall of the Shiba house. It was all because of her…

Rukia hated herself.

-X-

"He is dead. You should technically be mourning." Senbonzakura spoke softly, her eyes closed.

"I know, he has been dead for a few weeks. Even if I mourn, it is not going to bring him back, so why mourn?" Byakuya replied emotionlessly.

"She is dead." Senbonzakura continued as if her wielder had not replied.

"I know she is dead." Byakuya replied slightly irritably.

Senbonzakura opened her eyes and glared at her wielder, "I meant Rukia."

Byakuya met her glare evenly. "She is not dead. I just checked on her."

"Just? You meant a few days ago? Or was it weeks? Or perhaps the day she came back from her first mission when she _accidentally_ killed her superior?" Senbonzakura shot back immediately, as her eyes glinted dangerously. "And you call yourself her brother, how hilarious."

"That is enough, Senbonzakura." Kuchiki Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes.

"What are you planning to do? Defeat me? I know you are strong enough to. Tie me to one of these trees perhaps? Go on. You really are vile and heartless, Kuchiki Byakuya!" Senbonzakura snarled. Taking a deep breathe, she continued, "You are so lowly, so disgusting."

Turning away, he inwardly sighed, "Senbonzakura, you do not understand."

Senbonzakura sighed, "I do. You say you cannot and must not love her. But why? Is it because of her identity, or because of the silly prophecy?"

"The house of Sugeti is the ugly half of the house of Kuchiki. Surely you would know that?" Byakuya questioned Senbonzakura. "If the elders know, she would be eliminated."

"Her parentage…" Senbonzakura said softly. "Byakuya, are you lonely? Does it hurt to be unable to love?"

Byakuya left her after replying. "It does hurt… a lot."

-X-

Rukia curled up in a dark corner of her room. She felt so ashamed of herself. She wanted Ni-sama to punish her, yet was afraid of it coming. She was even more afraid that the elders would punish her. It was suffocating her, she could not breathe, under her sin and her name.

The shoji door was pushed open gently. Rukia blinked at the light that was streaming in. She hated the sunlight, she needed to drown herself in darkness. Looking at the form at the door, she stood slowly before greeting in a well practiced, impassive voice, "Ni-sama."

Her own voice, it was so fake that it sickened herself. She never sounded like this, not until she entered the Kuchiki house.

Nodding, Kuchiki Byakuya said, "Come with me, bring Shirayuki with you."

Rukia followed her Ni-sama as he led her out to a secluded mountain top. Her sense of apprehension increase as he pulled out a thick envelope and a small gold seal bearing inscriptions out of his robes and passed it to her. Surely, he was not going to send her away? She wanted to be punished, but not like that. She wanted to still be able to see him everyday, to be able to watch him as he took a walk at night around the manor. She wanted to feel wanted by him, feel that he actually cared for her.

Bowing her head deeply, she received it with two hands. She repeated to herself again and again that she would not cry. She deserved her punishment. She deserved to be killed, to be hated by her ni-sama. She was a murderer.

Upon opening the envelope, she found a huge stack of the material world's currency. This confirmed her fears. She was going to be disowned, to be sent away. She would be stripped of her position as a Shinigami, as a Kuchiki and be forced to live a life as a human. A human who can see souls, see hollows attacking souls and even normal humans but can do nothing to help and to save them. A human who can never die, and will be deemed as a demon by other humans. To see people around her die of old age after a mere number of years. A cursed, never ending life.

This, she knew, was one of the worst punishments a normal Shinigami could receive, second to being burnt on the Soukyoku. She knew she should be thankful that Ni-sama had even given her a heap of money to keep her alive. She knew that other Shinigamis were simply cursed and dropped off at the real world, without anything. She ought to feel grateful, so why was she crying?

Although she tried she could not stop the next sentence from flowing out of her mouth. She asked, "Ni-sama, do you hate me for killing Kaien-dono?"

-x-

Byakuya frowned slightly, feeling slightly puzzled before understanding. Opening up a portal to the real world with a graceful flick of his wrist, he told her impassively, "Kuchiki Rukia, you will be punished for three months. During these three months, you will be sent away on a solo mission in the real world, you are to reflect upon your own misdeeds. When you arrive back at the end of your punishment, you have forgotten everything about lieutenant Shiba and will continue to work hard at being a Shinigami under the care of Ukitake-taichou. Do you understand my orders?"

Rukia could not believe her ears. Lifting her head up, she smiled at him widely through her tears. How long was it since she smiled? For a reason, her facial muscles hurt, she had not used them for such a long time. It must have been two years, from the time she entered the Kuchiki house. Reaching over and giving him a tight hug, which he responded to awkwardly she said, "Thank you, Ni-sama!"

Smiling inwardly but keeping his face straight, he said, "Go quickly and come back in three months."

Rukia drew back, and nodded as she made her way towards the portal. She beamed back at him before the doors of the portal closed.

Even after she left for more than ten minutes, he stood there, feeling the strong wind blowing on his face. He allowed himself to smile, for her scent was lingering on his clothes.

The peaceful silence was soon broken by a beeping of his phone. Pulling it out from his robes, he answered it. "Urahara."

The man on the other side of the line answered while waving his paper fan. "Kuchiki- soutaichou! Yes, your pretty, pretty, little sister has finally arrived at the real world. I was starting to think that she got lost between the two worlds."

Kuchiki Byakuya grimaced slightly as the all to cheerful voice blasted in his ear. "Make sure she does not get into trouble."

"Yes, sir! Of course she will not! The gigai that you ordered for her a week ago is completed, and I will personally patrol the whole of Karakura and rid it of all hollows just as I promised you the other day." Urahara continued. Then lowering his voice to a whisper he said. "She really is beautiful. I am starting to see why you love her so much."

Byakuya frowned, "Urahara, I am warning you…"

"I get your point. However, do invite me to your wedding. I think she will look lovely beside you. Have a nice day!" Urahara slammed the phone down before Byakuya could reply.

Smirking, Urahara scratched the ears of the black cat that was lounging on his lap. "I was just thinking; your precious Bya-chan is in love."

Stretching, the black cat replied, "About time too."

Urahara pulled his hat down to cover his eyes, "True." Then he continued in a cheerful voice, shall we go welcome our guest who is probably feeling very lost?"

-X-

Senbonzakura giggled. "How sweet of you, Byakuya. Why didn't you tell me that you were going to send her on a holiday?"

Byakuya clenched his jaw. "She is _not _on a holiday. She is being punished."

Senbonzakura smiled knowingly, "Then her punishment is not being able to see you?" Byakuya growled as Senbonzakura continued. "Then are you punishing yourself too? You must be very sad too, to be unable to see your _beloved imotou-chan _for three months."

Byakuya snarled, "She is _not_ my beloved. I need to train. The day Aizen is waiting for is getting closer. I have to defeat all three of them before Rukia arrives back in Soul Society."

Senbonzakura sighed as she drew her sword. "Get rid of them before her life is in danger. Let's start the training."

-X-

Two men clad in shinigami robes and haoris stood in front of the huge desk of a dark office. A man sat behind the desk, in the shadows. He smiled as he pushed up his glasses. Then he spoke, "Tousen, you can start first."

The blind man spoke, "The hollows we created are becoming stronger by the batch. However, we still need to find the hougyoku that Urahara created many years ago before he was exiled. When we have the hougyoku, the hollows that are created cannot be defeated.

The man in glasses smiled, "Then it is going faster than planned. Very soon, Kuchiki Byakuya shall cease to exist. Ichimaru, your report?"

The silver haired man spoke up, "Aah, I do have some really interesting news concerning our dearest King."

The man in glasses, upon hearing the report, smirked. "Kuchiki Rukia, did you say? How interesting indeed…"

-X-

Next chapter, we shall see what our dearest Rukia does in the Real world and a Byakuya who misses Rukia alot :D

As for the sword releases that alot of you are asking about, it will be revealed in the coming chapters :D

Yups, there are 4 releases, 1st- Shikai, 2nd- Bankai, 3rd- Secret, 4th- Hollowfication

My dearest classmate suggested a Byakuya with horns :D

To the nice nice people who read and alerted or reviewed, THANKS!

It was nice to login to check the number of hits, which is near 3k, alerts, whether it is the author alert or the story alert, and the reviews which I recieved daily :D

THANKS ALOT!

Thanks:

1. I'mtheBrideofByakuya

2. byakuyaxrukiakuchikifan

3. Skyblueocean

4. La Mariposa3795

5. JollyBigSis

6. AnimeFreak75

7. fuzzibunniez

8. AWESOME (x2)

9. Kuro

10. Itachi Ni San

11. -illusionlove

12. xxPAMxx

13. DarkPhoneixSlash (x3) (That was really nice of you :D)

14. Silver Ice Dragon Princess

15. PixiTrix

for reviewing :D


	9. Missing

A/N: 15 reviews cause I need the encouragement to write, especially now that it is the exams! (131 reviews)

Read the author's note below, it is very very important! It is concerning Ichigo!

-X-

Numb

Chapter 9: Missing

First month

Real world

It was raining heavily…

Rukia sat on the roof a tall building in her Shinigami form and watched the humans below rushed to find shelter. As she watched, she contemplated about her current life. Urahara-san was a certainly kind man, however mysterious he was. He never allowed her to look straight into his eyes, as if he was hiding something from her. Ni-sama probably never knew that there were absolutely no hollows here at all. She had a perfectly relaxing time, going to new places, trying out ice-cream, which tasted oddly cold. Images of a dead Kaien-dono were popping up less in her dreams. She was sure, by the end of three months, she, like what Ni-sama had said, forgotten about him.

Rukia could not help but wonder if it was also raining in Soul Society.

She had hated the rain after Kaien-dono had died. He had, after all, died in the rain. She would never forgive herself for that. Before that, she loved the rain. Whenever it rained when she was in the Kuchiki manor, she felt happy, relaxed. It felt like _home_, with the fire roaring in the hearth, and the raindrops on the roof of whole manor. She loved it when she lied on her bed, listening to the wind roaring outside, and the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof of her bedroom which was located at the top of the manor. She felt warm, like she belonged. But it all stopped when the door opened, marking the arrival of yet another guest, perfectly ready to smile, to pretend to be caring. The wind would blow in, and Rukia would once again feel cold, alone.

But now, she felt perfectly at peace. Lifting her head up, and opening her lips slightly, she allowed rain to enter her mouth and drank it. She cocked her head to one side as she considered the taste of it. It certainly tasted sweet, but cold. It somehow reminded her of Ni-sama.

Amused at the connection, she thought back to the little display of affection. She remembered it all too well, how warm his was, how good he smelled. Ni-sama cared deeply for her, however subtly he showed it. Allowing herself to smile, she whispered, "Aishiteru, Byakyua-sama."

Soul Society

Kuchiki Byakuya paused in the midst of his never diminishing pile of paperwork to glare at the woman who had the nerve to enter his office without asking for permission. "Lieutenant Matsumoto."

Settling herself down comfortably on his luxurious sofa, she grinned back at him, "Yes, my dearest Taichou?"

Byakuya glared, "You know perfectly well that I am no longer your captain. That was centuries ago."

Matsumoto sighed, and for once, spoke in a serious tone. "Time passes so quickly, indeed. I watched you grow up. I remembered that you barely reached my hip when you walked into this office for the first time, with your head held high." Sniggering at a thought, she continued, "I remember your scarf back then. It was really loooong. I always wondered how you managed not to trip over it. But I guess you grew fast enough."

Byakuya kept his silence.

Matsumoto smirked, her normal personality coming back. "On the other hand, my fuzzy-head taichou never grows at all! He was at this level when he came," Matsumoto said excitedly, gesturing to her well-endowed chest, causing Byakuya to narrow his eyes in disgust, "and guess what! He is still here!"

Leaving no time for her past Taichou to reply, she continued happily, "He won't stop drinking height supplements too. It is really silly, it never works. Then, he had this sudden thought that if he drank more soup, he would grow taller. After hearing that, Isane said that she would never-"

Byakuya frowned deeply as he cut her off neatly. "I would remind you that you are not to speak of your captains, past or present in this manner." Then, looking at her, he continued, "Hitsuguya mentioned that he would be sending something to me at six, the clock plainly shows that it is midnight now. Surely you would not want your captain to hear of this _tardiness?_"

Upon hearing him, Matsumoto leapt up from her lazy position and saluted in front of him. Smiling nervously, she drew out a thick file and said, "You won't tell my little Taichou, would you?"

Kuchiki Byakuya smirked inwardly, accepting the file before replying. "Dismissed."

Matsumoto pouted before dragging herself out of his office.

Kuchiki Byakuya looked out of the window, into the dark stormy sky. A lone moon occupied the corner of the massive sky. He watched as rain started to pour heavily and heard the bustling of Shinigamis who were now slamming windows shut. He made no move even as the rain started to splatter in through the window, on his paper work. Allowing his well drilled façade to drop ever so slightly, he sighed as he recalled Matsumoto's words, "_Time passes so quickly…"_

He looked out at the far, untouchable moon, which was now half covered by clouds longingly, "Two_ more months…"_

Second month

Rukia jumped and swiped her sword across the hollow's mask furiously. Wiping her brow on her sleeve when she landed, she frowned deeply, that was another hollow down. All of a sudden, Karakura town seemed to be swarmed in hollows. The first month had been very peaceful, not a single hollow, but suddenly, hollows kept coming, aiming for her.

Gripping her sword tightly as yet another ugly hollow came charging at her, she slammed the sword into the hollow's mask. Only nine in the morning and it was the fifth hollow she had defeated. Rukia felt afraid that she would not be able to continue any further. _What was happening?_

Little did she know that her every action was being watched by three men…

-X-

A shinigami stepped out of the portal that led him to the real world. He was under the orders of Ichimaru-Taichou to go to the real world to investigate the sightings of hollows. As he stepped onto the roof of a school, he observed, "Karakura town isn't really big…"

He flicked his blonde hair out of his sight as he reached for his zanpakuto and brought it down oh a hollow which leapt out, aiming for his back. As he withdrew his sword, he said, "Don't underestimate me," He then swung around to kill another hollow, "for I am the lieutenant."

-X-

"There seems to be a Shinigami sent down to the living world yesterday." Senbonzakura said.

"As I was informed by Ukitake." Byakuya replied, uninterested.

"To Karakura town." Senbonzakura continued. Byakuya, who was standing with his back to Senbonzakura, turned around and fixed Senbonzakura with a stare. "That is impossible. I have passed down orders that no one is supposed to enter Karakura."

"Rukia is currently fighting, Byakuya." Senbonzakura said. "Urahara seems to have not kept his word."

Reaching into his Shinigami uniform, he pulled out his phone and dialed Urahara. The line connected. "Welcome to Urahara shoten!"

Byakuya spoke, "Urahara, is Rukia with you?"

Urahara continued rambling. "To place an order, press one, to see our stock, press two, to ask-"

Slamming the cover of his phone down, Byakuya said in disgust as he sent a Kuchiki glare at the phone, "It was a _contraption_."

For a wonder, Senbonzakura did not giggle. In fact, she was anxious. "I am not sure, but I have a bad feeling about it. I just hope that it is not any one from the three squads we are concerned about."

Byakuya frowned. He was unable to enter the real world, after the elders knew that the 'animal' was in the real world. Everyone was under tight surveillance of the elders. There was no way he could send someone to the real world.

Frowning deeper, he gripped his brush tightly and forced himself to concentrate solely on his paperwork.

-X-

A hollow leapt out of nowhere, aiming for Rukia. She had no time to react, as the hollow's fangs pierced her skin. Hissing in pain, she wriggled violently, before slicing the hollows arm off. As she fell to the ground, she saw a figure standing over her. He looked very… familiar.

He frowned as he saw a female clad in Shinigami robes lying in a pool of blood. Certain that it was the Shinigami the captain wanted, he walked over, only to realize that it was his childhood friend. "Rukia…"

-X-

Rukia stirred slightly. She winced as she tried to sit up, her wound on her right arm reopening. She heard someone move across the room next door. Feeling uncertain, she called out, "Ni-sama?"

The door opened, and a man walked in, carrying a tray of food. He smiled at her. Rukia clenched the sheets tightly as he looked at the man in disbelieve, "Kira Izuri?"

-X-

Ichimaru grinned eerily as he put in his bit of the report, "Kira Izuri has already captured our little target, Aizen-sama."

His superior replied, "Well done, Gin, however, are you sure that Kira Izuri will remain loyal to us after he knows our little pet?"

Smiling even wider, Ichimaru continued, "Then Kira will be graced with Shinso."

Aizen smiled, "Now all we need is to have our Rukia get injured so badly that Urahara has no choice."

-X-

Urahara sat tensely in his private room. Yoruichi, still in her cat form, kept a careful distance from him. "Well?" she asked.

"I can't do it, my lady." Urahara said. "It would be unfair, unjust to both her and him."

"We have no choice." Yoruichi retorted. "She will be the most protected person when she gets back to the soul society. We will have to trust Byakuya to protect her, and keep her out of Aizen's way."

"She is your niece." Urahara continued. "There is only one single way to stop Aizen. It is not exactly nice."

Yoruichi looked downcast. "I know. To be fried to a crisp on the Soukyoku isn't exactly too pretty. But it is either her or the Soul Society; we have to make a choice."

Urahara said gently, "The choice is not ours to make. The attack on Soul Society will come, whether we put it in her body or not. It is just the time before Aizen strikes."

Yoruichi replied furiously, "Soul Society will not be ready. We need all thirteen squads. Have you considered that the three squads will be totally affected? Kuchiki Byakuya will surely know that too!"

Urahara pulled his hat over his eyes. "Kuchiki Byakuya does know. Perhaps that is why he sent her away for three months. He is anticipating the attack everyday. If we do that, we will be indebt for her forever."

Yoruichi said sadly, "We have no choice."

Yoruichi watched sadly as Urahara carried in Rukia's gigai. Holding up a cylinder, he gently pushed the liquid in the cylinder inside her body through the back.

In a dry voice, he said, "It will form in a few hours."

Yoruichi briefly wondered if they had aged a lot within the period they left Soul Society. For, Urahara looked so tired, so remorseful.

-X-

As Rukia entered the shoten, Urahara looked up and beamed at her. "Welcome, little Kuchiki! What would you need today?"

Rukia smiled back, "Is my gigai ready for collection?"

Urahara waved his paper fan at her as he rose, clogs making an oddly comforting sound on the wooden floor as he moved into a room and emerged holding a lifeless doll, he placed it gently on the floor. Gesturing at the doll, he said, "I added a few functions. It will allow you to be able to hide better from your enemies."

As Rukia bent down to inspect it, she wondered why Urahara suddenly looked so tired. Urahara waved his fan at her to continue. Upon entering her gigai, she felt extremely constricted. Making a face, she gripped her fist tightly as she swung her arm to test the gigai. Feeling rather satisfied, she asked, "How much will it cost?"

Urahara covered his face. "Free. Come back again when you need something."

Rukia looked slightly puzzled but thanked him nevertheless. The sky turned darker as she walked out to where Kira, was waiting for her, already in his gigai. Closing her eyes, she thought, "One more month, Ni-sama."

-X-

"Great news, Aizen-sama!" Gin said as he whizzed past the paperwork stacked around the room and came to an abrupt halt in front of Aizen's desk. "It is in her gigai already. Kira said everything on the list of symptoms. The lost of energy, coordination… We wouldn't need to launch the attack on the Soul Society anymore~~"

Aizen smiled, "It certainly would be a much more amusing way, to see Kuchiki Byakuya torn between two choices, even though we all know that the result would be the same."

Gin grinned.

-X-

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, sensing and knowing that something was wrong. Senbonzakura had lost all forms of connection with Shirayuki. Even though he would never admit it, he knew he was worried. Rukia could be injured badly, or perhaps even dead. If this continued, he would have no choice, but to go down to the real world himself.

Opening a file on his table, he scanned through the list of applicants for the post of lieutenant. A name caught his eye, _Abarai Renji…_

-X-

A/N: This chapter was really quite hard to write, because I received conflicting reviews and personal messages about Ichigo.

So I have decided to stick with my original storyline. **Ichigo, will be included, no worries. He will play a HUGE role, along with Kuchiki Byakuya.** However, his role will be more unexpected, I don't think anybody has written him in that way before. No, he won't be out of character, in case any one is worried, just that there is a twist to the story.

Next up, Chapter 10: We have the scene where Byakuya and Renji fetch Rukia back, just changed. A plotting Aizen with his two sidekicks, **a lot of ByakuRuki, **a thickening plot…

Exams are here! I feel so happy! :D

(Do you feel the irony?)

Thanks:

1. scarletsky

2. fuzzibunniez

3. Kichou

4. AWESOME

5. keelerleah

6. imthebrideofbyakuya

7. La Mariposa3795

8. skyblueocean

9. seatmate(:

10. -illusionlove

11. I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA

12. AnimeFreak75

13. outward

14. 1ch1maru G1n (x2)

15. Itachi Ni San

16. Silver Ice Dragon Princess


	10. Three Months and One Week

A/N: 15 reviews... 146:D

Numb

Chapter 10: Three Months and One week

Rukia made her way down the streets of the modern world, Kira Izuri by her side. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Kira was watching her carefully. Rukia found it strange, for Kira never let her out of his sight during the day. She somehow felt that Kira Izuri was not the friend she knew in Rukongai; he had changed a lot. She felt extremely uneasy beside him. She knew he was trying to make an effort to get to know her better after being apart for so many years, however, she could sense that Kira Izuri was at the same time also distancing himself from her.

Shaking her head lightly, she scolded herself for not trusting her childhood friend. Picking up a hairpin from a stall that was located at the side of the street, she reminded herself yet again, _just a few more hours, just a few more hours and I will see Ni-sama…_

-ßЯ-

Senbonzakura closed her eyes as she concentrated on finding Shirayuki's location. She had been looking for it for more than a week without stopping, in hopes to be able to give her _dearest _wielder a good piece for news. She knew she was tiring out, she would not be able to keep it up much longer, but she needed to make sure, she wanted for _him_ to be happy, to know that _she _was safe. Wiping a trickle of blood from her mouth on her sleeve, she looked at it in disgust. She really needed some rest.

Just as Senbonzakura laid down and closed her eyes, Byakuya entered her world. Feeling slightly irritated, she sat up and glared at her master. "Yes?"

"She is due to return at midnight." Byakuya said, "We have yet to find her."

Senbonzakura narrowed her eyes menacingly, "I know perfectly well that _I _have yet to find her. So what are you planning this time?"

Byakuya dipped his chin down into his silk scarf before turning to exit. "If she is not back at midnight, I will have no choice."

-ßЯ-

Kira Izuri climbed into the dark room through the window, observing that the room was illuminated only by the soft light of a traditional night lamp. He observed the sleeping form of _Kuchiki _Rukia and glanced at the clock by her futon. Noting that she had set the alarm to ring at 11.50 pm, he walked over and switched the alarm off. _Perfect. _

Kira Izuri knew perfectly well the details of his mission. He had been briefed so many times that he was sure even if a memory modifier was used on him; he would remember every single detail.

He knew it was wrong to betray Rukia yet again, but he needed to prove himself. He grew up in the worst slum of Rukongai; when he passed the Shinigami Academy entrance exam, he was faced with challenges every where. He wanted to show, he wanted to be the best, even if it meant going against the values he _once had_. He never wanted to be the plain Kira Izuri again, not that he would ever be. Ichimaru-taichou had promised him a reward if everything was to go as planned. _Captaincy, not of any weak squad, but the captaincy of the sixth squad, Kuchiki Byakuya's second squad…_

The last two tasks of his mission were crucial. Ensure that Kuchiki Rukia would not arrive back in time. Kira Izuri knew that unless under different circumstances, the gate would only open at midnight, when the Shinigami is due to return. Since there was only the both of them in Karakura town, the gate would only open when Ichimaru-Taichou arrives.

Now he had just one last step. Drawing out something from his robes, he used it on Rukia. Smirking slightly, he whispered, "It seems that the date when you are due back in Soul Society, you have _forgotten_. Do not worry, once you see him, you will remember…"

-ßЯ-

Rukia rubbed her eyes as she considered her calendar. She had crossed out every single day leading to yesterday with was circled with a bright red marker, and a chappy sticker stuck on top. Cocking her head to one side, she frowned slightly, as she tried to figure out what she was counting down to.

Shrugging nonchalantly, she decided to worry about that later. For now, she will head into the sunshine; enjoy yet another day of fun.

-ßЯ-

"She did not return." Kuchiki Byakuya said softly.

Senbonzakura looked over to her master, who was now deep in thought. "What are you going to do, Byakuya? No matter how hard we try, we are unable to locate her."

Byakuya closed his eyes as he considered the problem. "We shall wait for a week."

Senbonzakura was silent.

-ßЯ-

Rukia sensed something amiss as she took a casual stroll down the road, Kira Izuri still by the side. She somehow remembered she had to go somewhere yesterday, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not think of it. She wrinkled her brow thoughtfully as she tried to recall.

How could she forget so many things in one night? There was no way, unless… unless, someone used a memory modifier?

Rukia began to run. Kira did not follow her.

-ßЯ-

The doors of the Urahara Shoten shook with the force at which a certain female Shinigami was knocking at.

Urahara commanded his shop workers. "Never allow the doors to be opened understand?"

Jinta, Ururu and Tessai nodded, sensing something amiss.

Beckoning to Yoruichi, Urahara exited the room.

Yoruichi, still in her cat form, glared up at Urahara as he placed a bowl of milk in front of her. "Why?"

Urahara sighed, "We are not going complicate things any further. They are bad enough now. We already did something wrong and unfair to her. Our stepping in will only lead Kuchiki Byakuya to a wrong conclusion."

There was the sound of running feet on the floor. Jinta pushed the door open violently, causing the whole shop to shake. "She is crying. Are you sure?"

Urahara replied. "Leave her alone."

Yoruichi scratched Urahara furiously. Urahara, for once, did nothing to stop her.

-ßЯ-

"We are going tonight." Byakuya said.

"I understand." Senbonzakura whispered. "It has been one week since she was due. It is time too, to see what is wrong."

Byakuya left his inner world. Nodding at his lieutenant as his lieutenant greeted him, he said, "We will be leaving now, _Abarai._"

Renji replied. "Yes, Kuchiki-Taichou."

As Byakuya stepped out into Karakura town, he frowned. Rukia's spiritual pressure was not to be found. "Find her through the devices and analyze her body's condition." He commanded Renji.

Nodding his head, Renji flash stepped through the town, Byakuya walking behind at a casual pace. It took them less than ten minutes to locate her.

Byakuya saw his imotou for the first time in more than three months. She was in her gigai form, dressed in the plainest dress and seemed to be running towards a destination.

Following her, he realized that she was going to the Urahara shoten. Briefly noting the irony, he tilted his head over his shoulder and commanded Renji. "Stop her."

Renji frowned slightly as he jumped off the roof and landed a few meters away from Rukia, totally blocking her way. He grinned at her, "It has been a few years since I last saw you, _Kuchiki-hime._"

Rukia frowned, "What are you here for?"

Renji smirked. "Don't pretend, Rukia, you know perfectly well what I am talking about. Am I right, Kuchiki-Taichou?"

Rukia turned her head slowly around, eyes widening, "Byakuya-ni-sama…"

Ni-sama looked as well groomed as ever. His features, especially his aristocratic nose as well defined as before, if not, even better in the moonlight. The way the shadows fell across half of his face, the way his hair swept over his broad shoulders…

Suddenly, Rukia felt her head spinning as she suddenly remembered. She was a week late.

-ßЯ-

Byakuya noted that her eyes were still as beautiful, filled with emotion as the first day they met. Those mysterious violet eyes; that made him feel, gave him emotions he never had or wanted. He listened intently to her voice as she spoke his name. It had been three months and a week without her.

Betraying no emotion, just as a Kuchiki _ought to, _he looked over to Renji, "Bring her back."

Narrowing his eyes as Renji roughly grabbed Rukia's arm, he opened the spiritual gate.

Just as Rukia walked towards the gate, a figure appeared in front of the gate. It was Kira Izuri.

Renji snarled. "Kira. Get your ass out of the way."

Kira's voice rivaled Renji. "I believe that is no way to speak to your senior." Drawing his sword, he pointed it at Renji. "Don't even think of bringing her back."

Renji let off a feral growl and charged at Kira. It happened all too fast for Rukia to catch. Two swords clashed and grinded against each other, disrupting the silence of the night. The spiritual energy that was given off was intimidating. Unable to stand the pressure, Rukia took an involuntary step back. Suddenly, she felt a warm, soothing, peaceful, spiritual pressure taking over. Rukia knew that presence well. It was Ni-sama. It had been long since she felt his spiritual pressure. It felt just as before. It was highly alluring, seductive even. It had been three months and one week. Looking up at him thankfully, Rukia saw that his attention was fixed on the fight taking place.

Reverting her attention back to the battle, Rukia winced as Kira was slashed harshly from the back. Rukia did not know what to do, caught in between two of her childhood friends. She did the best thing she could think of. Leaving the protective spiritual pressure, she ran in front of Kira to block Renji's blade with her bare arms. Violet eyes betrayed the sign of pain as they glared at red eyes as the owner spoke, "Stop it, you two!"

Renji snarled, pushing Rukia away, causing her to roll until she slammed into a wall. Kira stood up from his kneeling position. Eyes glowing he said, "I will show you, Renji, that I am stronger. _Raise your head, Wabisuke!_"

The sword extended before ending in a hook. Releasing much of his spiritual pressure, Kira caused Renji to fall on his knees before charging. Renji stared in shock, unable to move an inch. Bracing himself for the impact, Renji closed his eyes.

The hit never came.

Kira was _not _holding a sword at all. Looking over to his Taichou, realized something. Kuchiki Byakuya was insanely strong. Wabisuke was now residing near Kuchiki Byakuya's foot, and it looked oddly bent.

Closing his eyes, Kuchiki Byakuya delicately pointed a finger at Kira, "Hadou no yon, Byakurai."

Kira could only scream as the ray of energy directed at him pierced through his chest. As Kira fell to the ground, Byakuya heard Rukia scream.

Gripping on her skirt, Rukia said in an oddly deflated voice, "Ni-sama, I am ready to go."

Gesturing to his injured lieutenant, Byakuya spoke, "We will be leaving now Abarai."

"But his body…"

"Leave it."

The light from the portal illuminated Rukia's face. Her mouth was set in a firm line as she stepped into the portal without a single glance backwards.

Renji left next. Kuchiki Byakuya briefly fixed a stare at the body of Kira Izuri before the gate closed. What he saw confirmed his suspicions. Kira Izuri's body had disappeared. Closing his eyes, he thought_, Aizen Sosuke._

-ßЯ-

Ichimaru Gin and Aizen Sosuke stepped out from where they were observing the fight from.

Applauding, Ichimaru spoke. "That was interesting. Rukia-chan is so unobservant, so is Renji. Our King noticed it at first sight. You have improved greatly though, Aizen-sama."

Aizen smirked. "It was no small feat, Gin, I had to maintain it for a week."

Gin smiled. "This was why I said Rukia-chan was unobservant, she did not realize that after her memories were changed, that Kira Izuri was an illusion."

-ßЯ-

Byakuya, as much as he hated to admit it, was worried. Entering his inner world, he woke up a disgruntled Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura glared at him before speaking, "What is it now?"

Byakuya spoke, "The elders are planning for a life imprisonment."

Senbonzakura snarled, showing her pointed teeth, "Those _perfect _Kuchiki elders." Narrowing her eyes, she continued, "However, I do see the reason. There is no reason for them to _bestow kindness_ to someone from the street, is there? If only they really knew who she was…"

Then, after a few moments of consideration, Senbonzakura spoke, "There is a person who can help you though…"

Kuchiki Byakuya raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo._"

A/N:

I feel depressed.... Don't feel like writing, and wanted to discontinue it. But, I shall try, considering I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA is going to kill me if u do that?

Ichigo's role... You will see.

Hnn, review!

Thanks:

1. fuzzibunniez

2. wow

3. AWESOME

4. I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA

5. sonata hirano

6. AWWWWWW

7. La Mariposa3795

8. JollyBigSis (x2)

9. Itachi Ni San

10. 1ch1maru G1n

11. Ecki

12. Kichou

13. -illusionlove

14. Silver Ice Dragon Princess


	11. Exchange

A/N: 15 reviews too! 163:D

Numb  
Chapter 11: Exchange

Rukia looked up as a male from the fourth division entered with her meal. Introducing himself as Hanatarou, Rukia smiled miserably as she all too fondly remembered the days eating with her brother.

Rukia found it extremely odd indeed, that she, like her nii-sama, had an extreme fondness for spicy food. Dismissing it with a small shrug of her shoulders, she forced herself to smile at the male. It was strange; the muscles on her face seemed to have deteriorated. It was hard to smile now.

Rukia noted Hanatarou's appearance. He was thin, shoulders slightly hunched, with short dark hair, his features were weak, and on top of that those blue eyes showed no sign of bravery as his hands shook as he placed the tray on the table top.

Rukia smiled sadly. In conclusion, he was nothing like Nii-sama. Nii-sama was not thin. Thin was a word to describe the weak. This was what all Shinigamis believed in. To be thin was a great insult. No, Nii-sama was not thin, he was lean, every part of him, perfectly strong and muscular. Rukia blushed slightly as she remembered meeting him when he was only in his sleeping attire. Shaking her head slightly, she narrowed her eyes as she contemplated. _Why was she even thinking about him?_

Looking around her cell, she sighed slightly. There were no windows, none at all. She was unable to see the sky anymore. She was unable to see the moon at night, the faraway, untouchable moon. Usually, she could not touch the moon, but she could see it. But now, she was caged. There was no chance of escape. None at all.

-ßЯ-

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "I will not take up your _offer_, Senbonzakura."

Senbonzakura glared at him. "You really do not care, do you?"

Byakuya replied carefully. "I am unable to do so, Senbonzakura. The elders wish to meet. The chess pieces are not complete."

Senbonzakura snarled. "They will never be complete. Kurosaki Ichigo could be the knight you are looking for."

Byakuya replied, "I put in ninety-nine percent of my strength, for a knight, for something that might not work, and most likely will not succeed."

Senbonzakura snorted softly. "You forgot to add in the fact that, you might never be able to regain whole procession of your body. I am sorry to say, Byakuya, but that is all the third release is about. That is the only way, and only thing I am able to do for you."

Byakuya challenged, "You will not fight?"

Senbonzakura whispered ominously, "Senbonzakura can only fight for those who love."

-ßЯ-

Byakuya considered the light, slender scroll in his hands. It was ironic, really, that such a small document should carry such weight in her life. Closing his eyes, he mentally rehearsed himself for the unpleasant interview that he was going to. It was already a week since she had returned. In a week, his world had been thrown into a mess yet once again.

He had told himself again and again, he did not care. Why would he? She was just a girl from Rukongai. Since when had he started to care? He had always managed to remain impassive in any issue. It was something he had to do. It was something that allowed him to remain invincible. Opening his grey eyes, he decided. He did not care. Not at all.

-ßЯ-

Rukia looked up in shock as she felt someone strong enter her cell. Instinctively, she knew that it would be her Nii-sama. She frowned inwardly as she heard something that sounded suspiciously like cutlery drop. She watched as Byakuya frowned as Hanatarou scurried to clean up the mess. It seemed to be one of his special traits, to be able to give orders without even speaking. He had absolute power in Soul Society, a single nod, a single glare, meant so much to everyone.

Turning her attention back, she greeted softly, "Kuchiki-sama." She knew all too well. It was no longer her liberty; it was no longer right for her to call him her brother. She had disgraced the Kuchiki name. She had utterly disgraced the Kuchiki name. In a short span of four months, she had killed her superior; she had defied the orders of the King. It was just so like her, it was just so Rukia, to be able to disgrace something precious, to be able to spoil something good in a short time.

She watched as the lord unrolled a scroll. She knew her sentence would not be light. It would be probably the stripping of her position as a Shinigami, which was what she deserved in the first place. Her lord had pardoned her from punishment when she killed one of his lieutenants. She had repaid him by further disgracing a name that she was not worthy of.

Violet eyes widened as Rukia heard her punishment. She never would have thought of it. Smiling bitterly, she thanked him. She thanked him for being the one to announce her execution. It was an honor.

-ßЯ-

Kuchiki Byakuya made his way down the corridors of the first division. His ribcage felt oddly tight. He felt a sense of déjà vu. He stopped when he recalled when he had felt this feeling. The fateful day, the day that changed his whole life, as Senbonzakura had predicted. The day he met Rukia, the little girl, whose white yukata was stained with bright red.

Continuing, he clenched his jaw as he saw the shock in her eyes when the punishment was announced. The way she kneeled as she thanked him, the way she tried to smile as he left, he would never forget. He knew he had an excellent memory, but he was, for the first time, afraid. He was afraid that he would forget that a person named Rukia ever existed. He wanted reach for her hand, hold her and never let go. But he could not. He was a Kuchiki, he was Kuchiki Byakuya.

It did not matter the type of silk she wore. It did not matter the number of layers of makeup she put on for show. It did not matter even if she controlled herself from running. To the elders, even to other nobles, she was just a street rat, a street rat who tried to disguise itself in finery.

No one, he knew, would stand up for her. No one would want to be associated with a street rat that was going to face execution. That would only be asking for trouble.

His office directly faced the shrine of penitence. Every small window, every small crack that allowed a single ray of light to shine in, he could see. It was designed this way. For the King to be able to see his prisoner at all times. He watched as several men lead Rukia into the tower. It was forever moving downwards, each day it went closer and closer to the exit. Each day, it was closer to her execution. It was not meant for repentance, it was meant for mental torture.

To him, Aizen mattered no more. He needed a way, he needed to show her that her Nii-sama actually cared. Most of all, he did not want to let go again. He had let go of too many things. The moment those bouquets of flowers touched the river water, he had let go of everything he had, everything that might potentially cause him heart break.

He did not want to force Rukia into being his bride; he just wanted her to be happy; he wanted her to live on.

Upon entering his office, he went straight into his inner world.

He said, "Senbonzakura, I am willing."

Senbonzakura frowned, concerned. "You must be sure. It is extremely dangerous."

Byakuya clenched his fist, "I am sure. Even if it meant that I will lose all but one percent of my strength, even if it meant that I will be taken down easily, even if it cost my life, I am willing."

Senbonzakura asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Byakuya replied. "Why do you ask? I was under the impression that this was what you wanted all along."

The lady swathed in pink said. "Byakuya, I do not want you to be in danger. I want you to be with Rukia, I want both of you to live. That was the only way I could think of. You most likely will not come out of this alive. You must know that."

Byakuya did not reply.

Senbonzakura felt her heart wrench.

"You really do love her, don't you?" She whispered. "You really are willing to do anything in exchange for her life."

Kuchiki Byakuya still did not answer, but Senbonzakura knew the answer.

The next person that exited Kuchiki Byakuya's office had bright orange hair. He was called Kurosaki Ichigo.

-ßЯ-

Kurosaki knew his mission well, "Two hours, five sessions. Take down all of the Shinigamis and nobles who get into your way to the shrine. Grab the girl, bring her back to the Kuchiki."

Smirking, Ichigo was made his way down the streets quickly, however, when he came to a narrow street, he was blocked by a shiny bald head.

Scowling, the man snarled, "Get out of my way."

Ichigo smirked back at him. "Make me."

A/N:

I will still be updating weekly:D Thanks for those encouraging reviews:D

I'mtheBrideofByakuya

AWESOME

fuzzibunniez

Kuchiki Byakuya (x2)

byakuyaxrukiakuchikifan

Ecki

La Mariposa3795

Kichou

JollyBigSis

Itachi Ni San

1ch1maru G1n

Kimi (x4)

-illusionlove


	12. Once Powerful

A/N: Want 16 pretty reviews! That will be 181 reviews! Read A/N at the bottom to know how to get an omake!

Numb

Chapter 12: Once powerful

Rukia silently watched as the masked and cloaked guards exited her prison. She knew that they were strong Shinigamis with special abilities; they will not hesitate the slightest, to mistreat her, to abuse her. Yet, she did not want them to leave her prison. She did not want them to leave her alone. She was afraid, she was so afraid of being alone. Shaking her head violently, she reminded herself forcefully that she had to control herself; she had to be brave, she had to go through it.

No matter what happened, she was going to undergo her execution. Rukia knew that it meant sure death, yet, she was not going to escape, she will face it, she will be brave, and most of all; she will not disappoint Nii-sama again, even if it was at the expense of her own life. She had let him down too many times. She had utterly disgraced him.

Her new prison was lit only by the light seeping in from the small gap. Shadows were created, especially in the corners of the room. Rukia shivered slightly as she saw the never-ending darkness. Then, she turned back to the little slit which could hardly qualify for a window, and knelt in front of it, closing her violet orbs. Now, it was her only source of light, the only ray which could light up her dark world. She briefly wondered if her execution would be carried out in the dark. She sincerely wished against it. She wanted to see the bright sky, she wanted to smell the scent of the newly blossoming flowers; most of all, she wanted to see the little birds take flight.

Opening her eyes again, she stared, resigned, out her little and only opening in the intimidating tower, only to register a sight that nearly made her heart stop. It was ironic, of all places, why must her little window face that direction? Out of all places, why the King's personal office?

Turning her back to the little gap, she smiled bitterly. Now, she was forced to turn away from the light, the only source of light, the only source of hope in her life. She was forced to face the shadows that scared her so much. She had to turn away from him, yet again. Yet, no matter where she went, his presence would always be there, always lingering over her.

-ßЯ-

Ikkaku sneered, "Why, ya think ya could defeat me? I guess, ya have a long way ta go!" With that, Ikkaku dived at the smirking orange-haired man.

Ichigo dodged with unbelievable ease. Smiling inwardly, he thought, it is _the king's strength, what do you expect? _Flipping over, he closed his eyes, and jumped over Ikkaku's attack, stepping on that shiny head before he landed on a nearby roof.

Ichigo flashed a smirk at his hand work. Ikkaku was crushed so heavily to the ground that it had a big indent. This was all caused just by a single step. His head had a huge footprint on it. It was easy, all too easy. Why could the Kuchiki not have done this himself? Ichigo reached up to draw his sword. He would have some fun before ending it.

Holding his sword in front of him, Ichigo covered his face partially with a palm and whispered, "4th release, Resurrection, _hollowfy._

A white form twisted on Kurosaki's face before forming a full mask. Ikkaku watched in horror when he looked up. Gathering his pressure, Ichigo lifted Ikkaku out of the hole with his sheer strength.

"Now, let us begin to fight _properly_." The man whose face was covered by a mask said, leering.

-ßЯ-

"Byakuya? Byakuya!" Senbonzakura called anxiously. Red eyes darted over the form of a man, tied down by tubes.

Byakuya looked up at her tiredly in his inner world. He was held with a thousand red vines, pumping blood and energy into him. Byakuya looked at the arrangement around him, slightly raising a slim eyebrow elegantly. It was hard to believe, that he, Kuchiki Byakuya was just a small step from death. It was hard to believe that his death would be imminent if he were to break a single vein, if he were to move an inch.

He felt Senbonzakura drift down from her position to hover over him. Placing her lips at his ear, almost like an affectionate gesture, she whispered, "I thought you died. You were so close just now."

Byakuya tilted his head up slowly to look at her in her eyes. "Tell me the truth, Senbonzakura. He took more than 99 percent, did he not? If he left that one percent, I could still fight, I could still protect. But now, I am unable to stand, even with help."

Senbonzakura answered uncertainly. "Byakuya, he… he did."

Kuchiki Byakuya was too tired to reply, however, Senbonzakura knew exactly what her master was thinking of. She had served him since more than a thousand years ago. She ought to know him the best, yet, there were times when Senbonzakura would feel that he was hiding himself from her, afraid for the weaker side of himself to be seen. Afraid that he would never be accepted, afraid that people will make use of his weakness against him, and most of all, afraid that people he love will die. He protected his weaknesses well, with carefully constructed walls, carefully laid down plans. He shielded his weaknesses so carefully from coming to light. Senbonzakura once thought that her little sword wielder was cold as he did not find anything to be pleased about. Yet, as she flipped through his darkest, deepest secrets, so deeply buried in the centre of his heart, she understood him. _If it means her survival, it is worth my pain. _

A man, once the most powerful, once the invincible, was reduced to a mere soul that needed life supplies in order to carry on living.

-ßЯ-

Ikkaku landed on his face, smashing into a division building nearby. Ichigo smirked beneath his mask as he flash stepped towards Ikkaku's direction. He noticed, with great disappointment that the said man was already unconscious. He was about to deliver the last blow when he noticed something. Looking at the sky above him, he frowned, "Two hours passes too quickly, I will continue another day."

With that, Kurosaki Ichigo disappeared.

-ßЯ-

Byakuya looked up slowly and carefully. "Senbonzakura, I need to send him out again."

Senbonzakura stared at her wielder. "What? You plan to continue letting Kurosaki Ichigo fight when you are in such a state."

Byakuya lowered his head. "I have no other option."

The sword screamed. "You are not letting him out again, not within this week. Clearly, the third release as gone wrong horribly. It was never meant to use up so much energy, unless…" Senbonzakura then pondered. "No, that could never be. Byakuya, you need to get back to your office in an hour's time. You need to heal by then."

Byakuya remained silent.

Senbonzakura turned away from her master. _Unless, the wielder really loves, or is truly desperate… Rukia…_

-ßЯ-

Urahara looked up at Yoruichi. "What did you say?"

Yoruichi frowned, as she tugged her clothes on impatiently. "I said I am going back to Soul Society, and _you _need to open the portal."

Urahara closed his eyes. "To make sure than Aizen does not pull a trick while Kuchiki Byakuya is so wrapped up in his own thoughts?

Yoruichi glared at her friend. "Kisuke, you know Aizen well. He will make use of anything; he will make use of the little Kuchiki in order to bring down the King. He already has the Kuchiki elders in his palm, through his illusions, ideas and of course, _gifts_. With the elders, Aizen can have anything he wants, access to the whole Kuchiki manor. Since we started this mess, we have to end it."

Urahara opened his eyes slowly. "I managed to gain access to the Kuchiki secret service. The little Kuchiki will be executed in a month's time. Although being overdue is a severe crime, there is no reason for an execution. It seems that the order came directly from the elders."

Yoruichi paused in shock. "Aizen will then gain access to the hougyoku. We need to hurry."

Nodding, Kisuke opened a portal. "Be careful."

-ßЯ-

Rukia frowned as she recalled what she felt a few hours ago. She felt a strange, but frighteningly strong spiritual pressure released. It scented a little like a hollow, and yet, it felt faintly like… Nii-sama. It was queer. It did not fell totally like Nii-sama, yet, underlying it, there was a scent that was unmistakably like Nii-sama. Yet, this spiritual energy was certainly not calm, it spiked at intervals, and at the end of about two hours, disappeared completely.

Knocking her own head against the wall, she thought, _what was happening out there?_

-ßЯ-

Toshiro paused as he waited to gain permission to enter the office of his superior. Finally, after a long pause, a deep voice replied. "Enter."

Sliding the door open gently, Toshiro entered the room. He was taken aback by the face of his lord, but made no comment. Kuchiki Byakuya, was afterall, prideful. Toshiro noted the undeniably worn out expression on his lord's face, even though Kuchiki Byakuya tried to maintain his normal expression.

Nodding his head at Toshiro, Kuchiki Byakuya gestured for Toshiro to seat before speaking, "Hitsuguya, do you have anything to report?"

Toshiro frowned. "The execution of Kuchiki Rukia-sama is extremely strange. It seems that it was passed down from the elders. There is no reason, for the royal elders' to put to death one of their own, as much as they hate the person. It will be considered to be a disgrace to the royal house of Kuchiki."

Kuchiki Byakuya considered his words carefully, determined not to let his subordinate pick up any ideas of the current situation. "Perhaps there was an error in the finding. The elders, especially the first tier elders will be careful not to let that happen."

Toshiro frowned inwardly at his superior's cool and calculating tone. "Is there anyway to stop the execution to happen? Another report written by Madarame Ikkaku, or rather, written by a fourth division member, has stated that a cross between a Shinigami and a hollow has asked the direction to the shrine of penitence before he attacked Ikkaku. This is all linked to the case of Kuchiki Rukia."

Byakuya inwardly frowned before speaking. "I understand. You may depart."

-ßЯ-

Kuchiki Byakuya slowly made his way towards the shrine of penitence. The prisoners that were kept in the shrine of penitence and executed later were all at least at the rank of vice- captain. The soukyoku was the deemed the most painful, the worst way to die. Of course, while no one managed to survive it to tell the story, everyone knew enough about it, to understand the pain.

The bridge that linked the shrine of penitence to the rest of soul society was the only safe way to get there. Prisoners were cut off from the world, located on a mountain top. That bridge was the only thing that linked the rest of the Shinigamis to the prisoner. That bridge was the only thing that linked _him _to _her_.

The few days after the painful release of the third form, Byakuya often found himself reflecting. Did he even need the third form in order to break Kuchiki Rukia from the prison? He might have succeeded if he still had the strength. Kuchiki Byakuya briefly wondered if Ukitake, Toshiro and Unohana realized the change in him. He thought not. Just like he kept away all his emotions and fears, Kuchiki Byakuya kept away his injuries. It was all a precaution to prevent himself from getting hurt again.

As the bridge that was now in front of him swayed dangerously in the strong wind, Byakuya wondered if the only thing that connected him and Rukia would collapse.

-ßЯ-

A/N: And that's chapter 12: Once powerful for you! (Posted on 17th May 2009)

Next chapter shall be up next week. Weekly updates :D Oh yes, I really am thankful for the people who spared time to read, review, alert, or added to favourites Numb. So in order to thank you guys/ girls, I shall be writing an omake, and sending it out to people who will review this chapter cause I think some people might not want me to give them an omake.

People who review will get omake unless they state otherwise.

People who have already added numb to their favorites or alerts can either pm me or review numb. :D

As for people who are reading and do not have an account, you can still review, and give me your email address. I promise I will send the omake to you :D

The omake is titled, _Their Sweet Relationship_.

Thank you:

1. sakura-hime

2. AWESOME

3. Emma-3105

4. JollyBigSis

5. byakuyaxrukiakuchikkifan

6. realityfling18

7. I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA

8. Hitsugaya's GreenEyes

9. Ecki

10. Kimi

11. La Mariposa3795

12. DarkestScars

13. Silver Ice Dragon Princess

14. Silver Ice Dragon Princess

15. Itachi Ni San

16. Itachi Ni San

17. 1ch1maru G1n


	13. Denial

A/N: 15 pretty reviews, flames will be good for barbequing marshmallows and chicken wings:D

197 reviews :D, and I will update:D

Numb

Chapter 13: Denial

Denial, Kuchiki Byakuya refused to believe he was in denial. He believed that he was not in love, yet why was he standing like a fool, out of all places, the shrine of penitence?

He refused to enter. He believed that it would be a huge blow to pride if he were to place a single foot into that shrine. Yet he knew otherwise. He knew he would not be able to resist himself; he would unable to turn away. He would be unable to control himself anymore, once he looked into her eyes.

Every night, ever since he met her on the faithful night, her violet eyes will appear in his dreams, warming him up ever so slightly, allowing a small hint of humor into his cold eyes.

Ever since she entered the shrine, the eyes turned lonely, desperate, sad, and in the end, empty, devoid of emotions. She was just like him now, devoid of any strand of emotion. The Kuchiki elders ought to be proud of their new machine. They always wanted her to be emotionless, something, perhaps the only thing he could shield her from.

He could no longer protect her from harm; he could not shield her from anything now. He was almost like a fallen King, powerless, controlled by those around him. He was just another object to be pushed around, taken advantage of.

To others he presented a front.

Senbonzakura said he was in denial. He disagreed.

-ßЯ-

"Rukia…" Rukia paused in the middle of her little dance in the midst of falling cherry blossoms and turn around with a smile on her face. The one calling her voice, she loved it his voice, his smell, and most of all, his smile.

"Byakuya-sama!" Rukia called in response.

A gentle smile crossed the handsome face of the man as he watched the girl spiral around before holding up her arms to be picked up.

As the man gathered the little girl into his arms he spoke gently, "Rukia, Aishiteru."

Violent eyes blinked in shock. Rukia moaned softly as she slowly sat up. Not again. She shook her head; why did that dream appear in her dreams so frequently?

The way Kuchiki-sama spoke and smiled, was it even possible in real life? In his eyes, she was non-existent. Yet, she could never forget those eyes, those mesmerizing grey eyes; the smile that tugged at his lips when he pulled her into a warm embrace. It felt so right, yet so wrong.

Kuchiki-sama showed no emotion, he could never love. Even if he could love, it would never be her. He was surrounded by beautiful women, from the voluptuous Matsumoto Rangiku, to the petite and cold Soi Fong. Every single female that existed had much better qualities than her.

She was just a weed, dull compared to all the people she was surrounded by, she had never, and will never be able to bloom. She was the lone weed in a beautiful garden.

Rukia shook her head, feigning ignorance to the tears that were making their way down her face. She should really stop hoping, Kuchiki-sama will never see her.

-ßЯ-

Senbonzakura paused suddenly in the middle of her flash step. Her own energy was slowly, but surely fading away. Looking backwards at the place she was forced from, a single tear escaped her eyes as she saw that her cherry blossom trees had already withered, the place was now bare and barren, a black cloud hovering over it.

She needed to stop it, she needed to reverse the effects, or it would be too late. The moment the last petal touched the ground, it signaled the total loss of control. The effects would be irreversible. Looking at the small patch of pink she still had left, Senbonzakura snarled silently in frustration.

She released her own sword as she whipped around to face her enemy, or was it her ally?

She whispered, "It is time. Resurrection."

As a pink and white mask formed, Senbonzakura gripped her sword tightly. She would not lose, she could not lose. If she lost, Kuchiki Byakuya's life was sealed.

-ßЯ-

"Shiro…" Ukitakte muttered.

The tenth division replied, "Ukitake. I know."

"Yoruichi entered the Soul Society at approximately during the 8th period."

Toshiro looked up at Ukitake. "I understand the issue."

Ukitake groaned lightly. "Keep it from Byakuya, he has enough on his hands."

-ßЯ-

Senbonzakura hissed as she was gashed from her eye to her collarbone. She had already lost the use of her left arm, and now, to her horror, she was unable to see from one eye.

As she turned around to intercept another blow, she realized that she had missed the point of interception totally. She was unable to judge distance accurately, a fatal predicament of any swordsman.

Senbonzakura closed her other eye. She had to fight, based on her other senses. _Listen_…

Hearing a soft step on the floor behind her, she swung around just in time to fend off a hit. Reaching into her kimono, she felt for her weapons, meant for stealth.

Perhaps, just perhaps, she could win this. If Kuchiki Byakuya decided to let Kurosaki Ichigo out, she would have some time to recover. Yet, the stakes will be too high. A quarter of the land she had left would yet be taken over. This meant only one thing.

Slowly but surely, Kuchiki Byakuya is getting taken over by Kurosaki Ichigo.

-ßЯ-

Byakuya looked at his unsheathed sword, considering the consequences. If Kurosaki Ichigo was his black knight, where was he to send Kurosaki Ichigo to? Who indeed were the King and queen in white? Who was he supposed to fight against?

Byakuya realized that he was fighting against himself. He was the one who brought her into a world of treachery. It was ultimately Kuchiki Byakuya, who ruined the happiness of a young female.

If she were in rukongai, she would still be able to smile, to enjoy, to have fun, just like anyone deserved to. Before Kuchiki Ginrei had passed away, he had always wanted to sneak out into the wonderful world of Rukongai, where people smiled, where children played in.

To outsiders, Shinigamis were fortunate beings, all the souls wanted to put on the Shinigami uniform. Yet the truth was that Shinigamis were not the saviors of souls.

Shinigamis were said to exist for the benefit, to protect those who were in need. Most Shinigamis believed this to be true. Yet Kuchiki Byakuya knew otherwise. Shinigamis were merely a tool of the royal Kuchiki family. Another strong military force to protect the secrets of the Kuchiki family, to ensure that the Kuchiki family had absolute control.

Shinigamis were simply one of the many forces that ensure the survival of a royal family, to cover up the dark deeds of many members of the family. Shinigamis were to obey every single command passed down by any member of the Kuchiki family.

Few people knew this. Aizen were one of the few people. Few people knew that Shinigamis were not what they thought themselves to be. Shinigamis were not that saviors of souls, they were the bringers of death.

Kuchiki Byakuya was the commander of these people. He was the one who passed on the orders; he was the one who made sure that they were carried out. He was the one who set and governed the rules.

This realization sickened himself. He was the reason Rukia was in the shrine of penitence. He was the one who set the rules. He was the one who dragged Rukia down. He would not be the one who will save her. It will be Kurosaki Ichigo.

He was unable to save her. He was unable to do so. Kuchiki Byakuya was unable to go against the rules he had set himself. He was a Kuchiki. Kurosaki Ichigo was the only one who would be able to save Rukia.

He remembered what Senbonzakura had once told him. "_Kurosaki can be, and is everything you cannot be."_

If Kurosaki were to be the reason for Kuchiki Byakuya's fall, Kuchiki Byakuya would be willing. As long as there was a ray of hope, he would not give up.

Staring at his sword, he spoke with no trace of hesitation. "_Third release, metamorphosis." _

As Kuchiki Byakuya slowly faded away, he whispered. "Kurosaki Ichigo, do what I cannot do. _Save her._"

Kuchiki Byakuya once refused to believe in anything. But now, he was no longer in denial.

A/N: I know, I didn't like this chapter at all too ):

Omake will be written again:D

Thanks:

I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA

Emma-3105

Xkuroxshinobix

Ecki

AWESOME

Byakuyaxrukiakuchikkifan

JollyBigSis

Hitsugaya's GreenEyes

Itachi Ni San

Kimi

-illusionlove

La Mariposa3795

1ch1maru G1n

Haru-Chan!

Haruhi-chan!

pretty review!

Silver Ice Dragon Princess


	14. Control

A/N: As many reviews as possible :D

Numb

Chapter 14: Control

Ichigo looked at _his _body with pure satisfaction. Clenching his fist as he tested out his strength, he smirked cockily. Both he and Zangetsu had waited for this very day ever since the _king _of Soul Society had started, sparked off the use of the third release.

_Two hours, five sessions? _This rule, this restriction no longer applied to him, Kurosaki Ichigo, the new owner of this body. It now applied soley to the proud, undefeatable Kuchiki-sama. Ichigo knew himself all too well. There was no way he was ever going to let his guard down. There was no way he was ever going to use the third release, even in dire situations. There was no way Kuchiki Byakuya was going to escape from the dark inner world.

Even if Kuchiki Byakuya escaped, would it matter? Kuchiki Byakuya was now totally at his mercy, powerless, kneeling. Ichigo used to think if the proud Kuchiki Byakuya had ever bowed; it was pure exhilaration for him when Kuchiki Byakuya kneeled humbly in front of him.

Ichigo smirked as he thought of the number of people that Kuchiki Byakuya had rendered powerless.

It was highly unbelievable to Ichigo that Kuchiki Byakuya did everything just for a single, lone female Shinigami. He really ought to thank the _King's_ little sister. If not for her, he might never be able to see the inner world dominated by black, without a single speckle, without the slightest hint of pink.

-ßЯ-

Hitsugaya Toshiro frowned deeply as he had once again, stumbled upon an empty office for the whole week.

It had been seven days, seven days since Kuchiki Byakuya, the complete workaholic stopped appearing to work in his office totally.

HItsugaya took a further step into the dark, empty office. He could sense nothing amiss in the office, yet instincts, raw instincts told him that something was not right, in fact something had gone wrong, horribly wrong.

He ran a rough, calloused hand slowly over the smooth mahogany tabletop. The tabletop was totally empty, so empty that it seemed depressing. The emptiness struck Toshiro as loneliness.

Kuchiki Byakuya's table was so different from every other single captain's in the whole of Soul Society. Soi Fon's had pictures of black cats, and grains that looked suspiciously like rice cracker droppings thanks to a certain lieutenant. Ukitake's was filled with potted plants, while Kyouraku had framed pictures spanning the entire table top. Even his own desk was filled with sweets that Ukitake had so eagerly pressed into his hands.

Everyone's desk was so special, had such a homely feeling. Tables were always an expression of one's self and many captains painstakingly decorated their table beautifully.

Kuchiki Byakuya's sleek, dark mahogany desk was simply just empty.

There was no sign that a person had once spent long hours in the room. There was no sign that a prideful King had once sat in that high-backed chair, pondering. There was no sign that Kuchiki Byakuya had ever existed.

Toshiro remembered that even after Kuchiki-sama left the office, the room always had a faint whiff, a faint scent of cherry blossoms. Toshiro breathed in slightly. Even that scent had disappeared. It was now replaced by another smell, a darker, much more dangerous scent. Toshiro did not like it.

Walking over to the window, he narrowed his eyes when he saw the towering shrine of penitence. He could faintly make out a female clad in white, back leaning against the small gap that could never qualify for a window. It was Kuchiki Rukia.

Kuchiki Rukia was always a source of headache for him. He could never figure her out. He remembered, when he first met her in person when he was not wearing his haori, she had said, "Give me some help, will you?"

She was carrying a stack of paperwork that was much taller than her. He remembered fondly the way she introduced herself. "I am Rukia, _just _Rukia."

He knew all too well who she was but opted to remain silent about the topic as he took most of the stack and replied, "I am Toshiro, _just _Toshiro."

He watched as she smirked. He remembered the happy sparkle in her eyes when he introduced himself. Yet, he could feel it from her. She was just like Kuchiki Byakuya, yet, at the same time, so different.

Kuchiki Byakuya always remained silent, and never tried to strike a conversation, introduce himself, and certainly never asked for help.

Kuchiki Rukia **appeared **to be cheerful, friendly and helpful.

Both were lonely.

When Kuchiki Rukia had found out, a week later, she had bowed her head, in such a graceful manner, no doubt drilled into her, when she met him. "Hitsugaya-taichou."

Kuchiki Rukia always remained a mystery to him, he could never figure her out. On the surface, she appeared so happy, yet, if one even cared to look into those violet eyes, they will learn a totally different story.

Kuchiki Rukia was a mystery to him. But now Toshiro learnt something about her, she was afraid of being a Kuchiki.

Hitsugaya frowned as he remembered what Kuchiki Byakuya had suddenly said to him more than a week ago. "Have you spoken to Rukia?"

He had nodded stupidly, not understanding where the conversation was leading to.

"If anything happens, will you help her?"

He had simply replied, "Yes, Kuchiki-sama."

Kuchiki Byakuya then fell silent. As Toshiro turned to leave, Byakuya had murmured softly, "Thank you."

He stopped appearing to work the very next day. Hitsugaya frowned as he tried to piece everything together. As Kuchiki Rukia caught his eye again, everything became clear.

He needed to get to the shrine of penitence. It was what Kuchiki Byakyua wanted him to do. He needed to get Kuchiki Rukia out of the shrine, and take her away to a place where enemies, whoever they were, will never be able to find her. He needed to protect her, in place of Kuchiki Byakuya, It was an order, and order he would never defy. He will protect her in place of Kuchiki Byakuya.

-ßЯ-

Rukia turned to face the window as she heard the guards shouting outside. She watched as each of them were taken down by someone with such speed that it seemed like an invisible force was attacking them.

Hearing the gate to the tower bang open about one mile below her, Rukia tried to calm herself down as she turned to face the door. Rukia knew perfectly well that any resistance would be futile. She had been trapped in the energy consuming shrine for so long.

As the door banged open, violet eyes widened in shock. "Hitsugaya Taichou…"

-ßЯ-

The white haired captain moved to stand over her, before speaking, "We are leaving, come with me."

Without waiting for a reply, he hauled her to her feet, lifted her agilely, before heading for the door.

He will obey Kuchiki Byakuya, not because Kuchiki Byakuya was his superior, but because he respected Kuchiki Byakuya's orders. He was willing to give up the title that he fought so hard for, his captaincy.

He gathered spiritual energy to his feet before pushing himself out of the dark shrine, as he heard a gasp from the female who he was holding in his arms, the female that he will protect and the female, who he knew, Kuchiki-sama had come to love and adore.

Kuchiki-sama was tied down by rules so strict, that he became tired, tired of fighting for freedom. Until he met Rukia, the little girl who grew up into a violet eyed beauty, the little grew who crept into his heart. If anyone could give Kuchiki Byakuya a reason to fight on, a reason to live on, it had to be Rukia.

For Kuchiki Byakuya, Hitsugaya Toshiro would do anything.

-ßЯ-

Rukia looked on forlornly as towers and hilltops flashed past her in less than a second before she looked into the face of the tenth division captain, whose white brows were furrowed in concentration.

Rukia had wondered what important message was to be relayed to her for them to send a captain to her cell.

As she was hauled to her feet by a pair of calloused hands, it had yet to register that they were leaving, they were going away, and he was breaking her out of the shrine of penitence.

She had felt happy, and clung on to his arm like a little child would cling on to their lifeline, when she realized she was going to be free.

Yet, it did not last for long; the sense of euphoria; the sense of ecstasy lasted no longer than the time taken for the whole picture to sink into her brain.

She looked at the tall, forbidding, and lone tower that rose higher than others, even higher than the shrine she was in seconds ago. It was the first division headquarters. It was where _he _should be at.

_His _office was empty, desolated, yet that did not stop her for reaching out for it, trying to grasp hold of something, what she did not know, perhaps she was trying to reach for _his _window still?

Yet, when her fist tightened as she grabbed, it was just thin air, and the first division headquarters was already far behind them

She knew, that he was not in office for more than a week. She hated him for that, she hated him for letting her worry, she hated him for allowing her to be her, the Kuchiki princess, she hated him for not showing emotion to anyone. Most of all, she hated him for not being himself. Ironically, she hated herself for hating him.

Ever since she entered the shrine, there was a feeling, a sentiment that Rukia could not quite place her finger at. Yet know, as the tower of the headquarters grew smaller and smaller, Rukia gasped in shock as she realized what the feeling was. It couldn't be… _love?_

Rukia knew exactly what she should do. "Stop… stop, please _Toshiro_, STOP!"

Toshiro landed perfectly on a hilltop, so high that Rukia shivered in cold. Hitsugaya spoke, "Kuchiki, don't look back."

Rukia looked up at Toshiro from her kneeling position. "I cannot do it."

Hitsugaya frowned. "I don't understand."

As tears, something that she had tried her best suppressed ever since she became _Kuchiki Rukia_, started to, for the first time in years, flow freely, Rukia spoke softly, "I won't disappoint Nii-sama, I can't disgrace the Kuchiki name further."

Toshiro lowered himself to kneel beside her. "That is why you must not look back."

Lifting her tear-streaked face level to his, she whispered, "Bring me back, Taichou, bring me back to Sereitei, bring me back to Nii-sama."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes. _Kuchiki-sama, I am deeply sorry. I cannot fulfill your wish._

-ßЯ-

Abarai Renji gripped his sword tightly. He needed to work harder. He knew that the days before him would not be easy. He should never have entrusted Rukia, the little girl that he looked on so fondly as a sister to the cold Kuchiki family.

Ever since, she never smiled, she hardly laughed. While she had food to eat, she couldn't eat under all the amount of stress placed on her. While she had beautiful clothes to there, there was no brother there to praise her beauty. It was useless.

He needed to save her from his Taichou. He hated his Taichou.

-ßЯ-

Ichimaru Gin strolled leisurely within the grounds of the third division, his faithful lieutenant by the side. Coming to an abrupt halt, he turned around to question Kira.

"Ya finking bout' stuff, Kira?" Ichimaru spoke.

Kira seemed to awaken from his stupor. "Ichimaru- Taichou, I apologize for not paying attention! I was just slightly distracted. Do you have orders for me?"

"So ya aren't finking bout anytin in particular?" Ichimaru towered over his lieutenant, opening his eyes to look at Kira.

"Na… Nothing Taichou."

"Great!" Ichimaru said cheerfully as if nothing had just happened between them as he turned away, continuing on his stroll.

Kira shivered as he walked behind his captain. Those crimson red eyes pierced through every part of Kira, scrutinizing, as though he knew exactly what Kira was thinking about.

These few days, Kira had a lot on his mind. There were images of Rukia, grown up and clad in Shinigami robes in his mind. Although he knew that Rukia was now really a Shinigami and was in fact locked away, as far as he remembered, he never saw her in Shinigami robes before. Yet, the Rukia in his blurry memory stood out, crystal clear. It could not be a mistake.

-ßЯ-

"It seems tat little Kira is gettin' so memory back." Ichimaru said, his usual creepy grin on his face to his superior.

Aizen smiled, almost benevolently. "Find the right time and dispose of him, Gin."

Ichimaru's grin widened further. "Yep, Tai chou."

-ßЯ-

An eyelid fluttered open to reveal a shiny gray eye. A little tuff of black hair was present on the little baby's head. Slowly, another eyelid fluttered open. The two eyes looked around at the dark world around them questioningly.

As the little baby began to cry, he did not know that he was Kuchiki Byakuya, and he was going to relive his life's darkest moments.

A/N: Sorry for not updating last week! Was very busy T.T

So here is a super long chapter to make it up :D Do you think I should update once a week, shorter chapters, or twice a month, longer chapters? Please let me know:D

Anyways, I gotta go and like reply your reviews and send the omakes :D I love omakes!

And for those who sent in reviews to tell me to post quickly, I love you guys for reminding me!

**Next Chapter: Frozen **

Will be on Kuchiki Byakuya's past plus a lot of other stuff. I kind of think that this arc will end like soon, really soon.

So when it ends, you can tell me if you want me to continue, or you can say that I am a horrible writer and should end it as soon as possible so as not to spoil your eyes :D

Anyways, the lucky 200th reviewer shall be rewarded :D. Don't ask me how, I have yet to think of it :D

Thanks:

Silver Ice Dragon Princess

AWESOME

Anne

Emma-3105

Imthebrideofbyakuya

Imthebrideofbyakuya

La Mariposa3795

Hitsugaya's GreenEyes

JollyBigSis

Silver Ice Dragon Princess

Kimi

Itachi Ni San

Haru-Chan

Haruhi-Chan

Maria

Justaway da, Justaway

OZ


	15. Frozen

A/N: Ok, 15 review? That will be 213 plus 15= 228 review :D

Congrats AWESOME for being the 200th reviewer. I know, I haven't thought of it yet…

Maybe a ByakuRuki oneshot which is half done dedicated for her??

Numb

Chapter 15: Frozen

_The little baby boy cried and cried, sobbing so loudly that it echoed around the west wing where the living quarters of the Kuchiki family were at. No one came._

1st year: Innocent

He was scared, and the first thing that registered into his little mind after he awoke from his nightmare of a scary monster was to find his "otou-sama and okaa-sama~"

He pushed the heavy covers off his little body, slipped off the huge bed which was many times larger than himself and dropped onto the wooden floor.

His hurried little footsteps made quick thudding sounds on the cold floor as he toddled in the direction of okaa-sama's room.

Knocking on the tall door that made him feel smaller than he already was, little Byakuya waited patiently for the door to swing open.

He jutted his lower lip out and sat cross-legged on the cold wooden floor when the door did not open after about ten minutes. Raising his head out, he called in a childish, high-pitched voice, "Otou-sama? Okaa-sama?"

There was still no reply. Little Byakuya lowered his head. It was a cold winter night, and the corridor he was in directly faced the dark Kuchiki forest where a snowstorm was currently going on. He felt cold, so cold that he began to tremble, yet he refused to return to his room, where the scary monster was currently at, hiding under his bed.

His lower lip trembling, little Byakuya tried not to cry as the wind blew relentlessly at him. Inching towards the door where heat was emitting from, he hiccupped as he started chocking on his tears.

Ukitake found a cold, unconscious little boy the next morning, when he went around making his rounds before the masters of the house woke up. What struck Ukitake most was that his young master was outside his parents' room the whole night, and that, tear-streaks could be clearly seen on his pale face.

_The little child screamed in his sleep, sweat forming in beads on his little head, as his body twisted and jerked violently as it began to stretch to form a body that was one year older._

2nd year: Determined

He stared at the wooden target that he was supposed to hit. No matter how harf he tried, he could not hit it. He bit on his lip as he tried once again. How was a two-year old little boy supposed to hit the target that was equivalent to the size of a small tower?

Frowning he concentrated and directed energy to his tiny palm. Little form shaking due to the energy and concentration, he spoke softly, "red cannonball".

The little red ball flew towards the general direction, but it fell halfway towards the target, and burst.

Little Byakuya shivered in fear when he felt the angry and ominous presence of otou-sama behind him.

Turning to face his otou-sama, Byakuya bowed his head and whispered, clearly afraid. "Otou-sama."

His training was a terror, he always dreaded them. No child ought to go through this emotional and physical pressure. Every time he tried to force out his energy, which was clearly not mature, he will feel tired, he will feel like collapsing. In the depths of his dark room, retching sounds could be heard at night after a training session.

Today was no better. In fact it was worst. Otou-sama was present to monitor his progress.

Byakuya cowered in fear as he saw the dark expression on the face of his otou-sama. He dared not meet those cobalt eyes, with the aristocratic nose that matched his otou-sama's elegance.

"Byakuya. It has been your third kidou lesson, yet you have yet to master the skill. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Byakuya shrunk, if possible, even more. He bit his lip as he tried not to burst into wails, something that he was forbidden to do. Every single syllable he spoke was clearly pronounced, unlike other children. "Otou-sama, I am very sorry for my mistake."

That was as far as he could go, without losing control of his voice.

"You will never live up to the Kuchiki name. To others you might be considered as a prodigy, but keep that in mind, Byakuya, within the Kuchiki manor, you are nothing but a little boy who is unable to perform the most basic kidou. Remember that, Byakuya."

The cold, harsh words stirred a feeling in his little heart. It hurt, everything hurt, and his little hands were already shaking from the effort that they had been through.

He watched silently as his otou-sama walked away, haori flapping. Otou-sama then tilted his head and spoke, "You are not worth my time training. Keep that in mind."

Something, anger, immense anger flared within the small body. He concentrated. He could feel in this time. The energy, the anger, the hatred, all mixed together. It was like a pool, a deep, dark pool, and suddenly, the whole surface of the pool, the whole pool, started bubbling. Narrowing his eyes, he directed it to his right index. He knew he would succeed this time. He whispered beneath his breath, "Hadou no yon, Byakurai."

A flash of white lighting, a huge, strong flash of white lighting burst out from the tip of his finger. The moment it left his finger, he felt the anger, the hatred go. He watched as he flew, directly beside his target.

Allowing a small smile on his face, Byakuya watched as a few strands of smooth, black hair fell to the ground silently before otou-sama turned back to him, livid.

He now knew why he was so weak before. He was weak as he lacked one thing… hatred.

He might not be a child prodigy, he might not be a genius, yet, as long as he hated the world, he could be stronger, better than before.

He was two years old. He hated the world.

_The two year old gasped as he relived his painful memories, the memories, the frozen memories that no one knew about. He needed to fight, he needed to struggle to get powerful,_

3rd year: Outsider

He lifted up the drape that covered his little window as his horse carriage went through Rukongai.

Two gray eyes peeped out of the little box, into the busy, bustling street of Rukongai.

Two women, wearing torn and tattered looking kimonos, laughed as they walked down the street, carrying heavy boxes of food.

Little Byakuya watched in fascination at their ever-present smile. He could not understand why they looked so happy when they held such heavy things. Surely they will feel depressed or sad? Byakuya knew that he surely would be depressed if there was a lot of pressure on his shoulders.

He looked at a little gang of children, who looked around his age, or older as they splashed into the little stream nearby, without a single care in the world, not caring even if their clothes became yet. His mentally noted every detail of what they were doing. He stared as they picked up along stick and blindly jabbed the pool. He watched as a little boy, slightly older than him managed to poke a fish, and smiled slightly as they rushed out of the water, probably to celebrate their success.

Yet, the children did not eat the fish on their own, instead, they ran towards the two women, screaming "Okaa-san! We caught fish! We caught fish."

Little Byakuya bit his lip as he saw the children crowding up to the two women, and the women kissing them one by one on the cheek.

Dropping the window curtain as though it electrified him, little Byakuya leaned backwards in the cushioned seats of the horse carriage, lip trembling slightly.

He never stopped wondering why those Rukongai children, children with no families, could find "mothers" who will love them, care for them, yet he, a royal, who had real parents, was not cared, or loved.

It angered him, and he knew why. Deep down, he was envious of these children. He wanted to be like them, to be able to splash into water without worrying about being scolded, he wanted to be able to catch his own fishes, most of all, he wanted to have a loving mother.

Beside him, Unohana looked at concern at her 3 year-old young master.

_To get better…_

Fourth and fifth year: Learning to let go

He watched as Kuchiki Ginrei, his grandfather, one of the precious few who were kind to him die. He grasped onto the silky white material that had once resided proudly on his grandfather's neck. The implications of the white scarf, whoever who had the scarf, was by default, the King of Soul Society, and will gain total control of the 13 squads, and the captaincy of the first squad.

He, Kuchiki Byakuya, was not ready. He was far from ready. He was four. He gulped as tears started to swell up, he was not ready yet. He watched through his blurred vision the whole scene playing out, his otou-sama and okaa-sama leaving the room in a fit of anger.

A few days later, he sat alone, still swathed in the white scarf, and faced a whole row of elders. They were murmuring something beneath their breathes, and Byakuya cowered as a wizened elder stood over him, brushing the hair away from his forehead as they placed a platinum hairpiece over his forehead.

He closed his eyes and let the cool hairpiece cool his warm forehead. He felt so tired, he could not fight anymore. He was tired, too tired.

It was the same with Aunt Yoruichi, he watched as she disappeared through the gate to the real world. He just watched her go. He was too tired to care. Caring hurts, so if he did not care, he will be alright. That was what he thought when he was four.

_More powerful…_

1005th year: Legacy

"Kuchiki-sama." Yomi, one of the head servants who left with his 'parents' croaked. "You have a sister, born as a Sugeti…"

_And stronger…_

Kuchiki Byakuya opened his eyes, his red eyes.

-ßЯ-

Rukia lowered her head apologetically as Hitsugaya placed her down quietly on the floor.

As he walked over to the exit, he spoke, "If you are worried about your execution, do not fear. Kuchiki Byakuya, the real Kuchiki Byakuya will never allow your death."

He exited, pausing at each of the guards to wipe their memories.

Rukia watched as the white haori slowly disappear from her sight. She wanted to know what he meant.

Looking around at her dark prison, she let out a soft sigh, she had totally lost track of time.

Her execution should be only about a few days away…

At least she would not know the day she would get fried to a crisp. She would only know when they lead her out of the dark shrine, into the bright sunlight. She would not worry, she would not be afraid. She would already be prepared to face it like a real Kuchiki, expression masked.

She would that _he _would not be present at the execution. She would lose all composure if he appeared. She didn't know if she could control herself if he was present.

-ßЯ-

Ichigo felt that something was wrong. He knew what was wrong. Kuchiki Byakuya was fighting to get out, to regain possession. He sighed, it seemed that he needed to come to a compromise with that _"King"_.

Entering his inner world, he sighed as he saw that his _"King"_ was already waiting for him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he sensed that the Kuchiki's spiritual pressure was much stronger, and had something that was distinctly carnal, animalistic look in his crimson red eyes.

Pretending not to be affected, Ichigo tilted his head arrogantly as he spoke, "You called, King? Or should I say, my loyal _knight?_"

Kuchiki Byakuya spoke, in a metallic voice, "I have a deal, _my knight_…"

-ßЯ-

I hoped you guys like this chapter, I kind of like it, oddly. I think little Byakuya is really cute 3

Oh my god, Byakuya with red eyes, (squeals)= Lust?

Plus there was a carnal and animalistic look on his face :D

Next chapter: Kuchiki Byakuya's Deal! Or should I say, deal with the devil? Rukia's impending execution!

Btw, just a note, Hitsugaya isn't gay, he is just loyal =.=

Thanks to those who reviewed! I shall quickly reply your reviews asap before I go for camp .

1ch1maru G1n

1ch1maru G1n

Haru-Chan

Haruhi-chan

Kimi

I'mtheBrideofByakuya

Hitsugaya's GreenEyes

Itachi Ni San

Skyblueocean

JollyBigSis

OZ

Emma-3105

AWESOME

-illusionlove


	16. Deal with the Devil

A/N: Its been 2 weeks since my last update. Deal with the devil is like 3,322 words without notes :D 10 reviews, 239. Have fun reading!

Numb

Chapter 16: Deal with the Devil

Ichigo tilted his head, as if daring Kuchiki Byakuya to continue. "I don't accept."

The king replied in the same manner. "Then you leave me with no other choice."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw thousands of silvery, pointed needles heading towards him. Dodging quickly, he flipped over and landed on a bare spot.

Ichigo snarled. "I see your powers have grown quickly, my _lord_, so quickly that you managed to use the strength of the partner sword, _Shirayuki_. However, I will have you know that no matter how strong you are, you will never defeat me!"

Byakuya deadpanned. "I will suggest, before you make any ignorant assumptions to carefully observe the area where you are standing on."

Ichigo hissed as he realized that a pink tentacle emerging from the ground had caught his feet. Biting his lip as it branched into two and proceeded to inch up his leg, sucking his blood, he swung zangetsu, cutting off the tentacles, jumping to another spot, before flipping over as thousands of tentacles emerged, squirming and wriggling. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as they started to grow longer, and started to travel towards him. Spinning around, he flash stepped to a tree.

He turned to face his enemy. "Your power have grown to be a vile as you, _vampire_. You have combined Senbonzakura's strengths, Metaphyta, with Shirayuki's stealth. Indeed an excellent combination, and also the only way to defeat a enemy with a big range attack. Yet, you seemed to have overlooked the fact that, I too, have bankai."

He held his sword in front of him, narrowing his eyes in concentration, he chanted, "_Tensa Zangetsu!_"

Byakuya narrowed his blood red eyes, and bared his fangs as he held his sword ready.

Suddenly, out of a cloud of black, a streak of a black-clad man rushed at him. Byakuya blocked Ichigo's sword with his left arm, ignoring the pain as the blade sunk deeply into his arm, and slashed Kurosaki's body with his sword.

Then, as fast as he could, he delivered fifteen blows to Ichigo's torso, before ripping the sword out of his left arm, pushing Ichigo with strength that made Ichigo soar through the air before crashing into a mountain.

Flash stepping to Ichigo's limp body, Byakuya lifted him up agilely before throwing him up, and leaping up after his body, to deliver a few fast kicks.

_He hated._

Byakuya hated Ichigo. Ichigo had everything he didn't have, Ichigo had freedom he didn't have.

That was the only thought that registered in his anger filled mind. Slashing Ichigo's body savagely again, Byakuya pushed his knight down, and stepped on orange head harshly.

"Now, do you accept my _offer_?" Byakuya spoke, a hint of danger in his voice.

A hand moved to grip on his shoe. Ichigo opened his eyes and glared at him, before pushing Byakuya's foot away and rising to his feet. "I haven't even started feeling the pain."

Gripping the black handle of his sword tightly, Ichigo continued. "I told you just now that combining the strengths of Shirayuki and Senbonzakura were perfect for a wide range attack sword like Zangetsu. However, when I release my bankai, the once-perfect combination of Senbonzakura and Shirayuki is no longer applicable."

Gathering energy to his feet, Ichigo continued. "You are the strongest Shinigami. But now, let me take down the title of being the fastest and strongest Shinigami!"

With a streak, he sped towards the direction of Kuchiki Byakuya. He disappeared just in front of Byakuya then twirled to the back, and slashed with his might.

Byakuya's red eyes narrowed as he realized what just happened, as he turned around and intercepted Ichigo's second blow.

Ichigo jumped backwards, landing silently on a tree, laughing. "Now that was fast wasn't it? And to think I used your favorite move, _Senka_, against you! It seems that you are unable to keep up with my speed!"

Byakuya's blood trickled steadily from his arm and back as Ichigo continued laughing. Raising a pale hand to touch it, he smiled slightly as he saw that his hand became blood red. Lifting a finger, he licked it clean. "Vampires are the royalties of hollows. I am, as you know very well, a Vampire. Like all vampires, _I love blood_."

Red eyes glinted dangerously. "Let me enjoy the sight of a blood red battlefield today, Kurosaki."

He tilted his sword upside down and released it slowly.

A sound was heard, as though someone was sheathing his sword.

A distinctly sweet smelling, yet dangerous scent engulfed Ichigo.

"_Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."_

A bead of sweat trickled down Ichigo's face ominously as tall blades began to rise from the ground slowly, surrounding him.

The energy given off was powerful, so crushing that Ichigo could hardly stand, let alone try to fight back. This was the power of a real King, the power of the real vampire King.

Red eyes flickered slightly, turning to black for an instant before they became blood red again. A metallic voice commanded, "_Mai, Senbonzakura."_

It was silent for a second. Then the swords burst into a thousand million white blades, flickering in the light, momentarily blinding Ichigo.

Ichigo felt like he plunged into someone's inner world, beautiful on the outside, but painful in the inside.

He hissed as a single white petal cut into the side of his face, drawing blood from him.

Ichigo looked around him frantically as he seemed to be trapped inside a spinning and dancing world. He realized that a thin sheet of ice had formed under his feet.

Suddenly, the blades seemed to move to surround him in an orderly manner, before becoming still.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Kuchiki Byakuya spoke, voice barely above a whisper, yet, the world was so silent that Ichigo could catch every single word. "Her execution is today, we will end this quickly."

Ichigo closed his eyes slowly, "If you win, I will aid you, as a faithful knight."

Then, angry amber eyes opened fully, "If I were to win, you will be killed."

Kuchiki Byakuya spoke, "I will not be easy on you."

Ichigo replied, "Just because you can't afford to lose doesn't mean that I will be easy on you also."

The petals beside Ichigo shifted angrily.

"Very well."

Ichigo flash stepped in front of Byakuya, delivering a fast blow, only to be blocked by a mass of petals.

Ichigo flipped backwards before attacking again, "If you," a twist to the side, "really love her" a well placed slash, "so much," he dodged a kick, "why can't you save her yourself?"

Ichigo landed, panting heavily. He straightened up as he looked at a King, a long fallen King who was now also heavily gashed on the right shoulder blade.

The next few moments happened too quickly. Suddenly, Ichigo was flung backwards, and when he landed, he realized that he too had a matching heavy gash on his right shoulder blade.

Blood dripped off from the tip of Senbonzakura. Byakuya licked the blood off slowly before speaking, "You speak too much, boy."

Ichigo hissed and cursed under his breath as he got onto his feet. Gripping his sword tightly, he spoke, "You are the ignorant one. You were the one who wanted to follow your rules, your laws, at the stake of her life. Even if neither you nor I reach her in time, she will be the one who dies. Other than being sympathized for having such an unruly adopted sister, you will not be affected. Because of that, I detest you."

Ichigo closed his eyes, as if remembering something. "Everyone thinks that she is a street rat and view her as one."

Ichigo moved far behind Byakuya. "You know the truth,"

Ichigo spun next to Byakuya. His speed was increasing with his anger. "Yet you refuse to tell them."

A slim black sword was rested on Byakuya's neck. "You did not protect her. Even when you were the owner of this body, you never made any move to save her!"

"Why are you regretting your decision now, Kuchiki Byakuya? Why are you fighting to save her now?"

A white sword was held against Ichigo's neck in a split second. Kuchiki Byakuya slashed furiously, before moving beside and slashing Ichigo from the side again.

The demon spoke, voice as strange, as metallic as always. "I always said that you spoke too much."

Ichigo recovered to his position on his feet. "You know what, Kuchiki Byakuya? You noble look pisses me off."

Swords clashed and grinded furiously, as Ichigo flew forward to attack Byakuya.

_The black knight never deceives, only helps. He speaks naught but the truth. He will assist the king in everything. Once the King lets him out, he will not go back until he is sure that the King can fend for himself, until the King is ready. That is a knight's mission._

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he landed on a frost covered tree, before leaping away from it as a black swirl of spiritual energy was sent in his way.

He stared at the charred remnants of the tree.

As he turned around, the petals stilled in the air, and surrounded Ichigo and him in an oval shaped arena.

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

It happened all too quickly. The scattered petals were quickly united to form complete swords.

Byakuya held out a hand, his blood red eyes never leaving Ichigo's face once. A single sword descended gracefully from the top row, falling silently into his outstretched hand.

The rows moved to close up the gap.

Byakuya spoke, "This is when I give defense potential, and to attack, and to kill. You should be honored to see this, boy."

Ichigo smirked, "Thank you very much then."

Swords clashed, as their masters glared at each other menacingly, both not giving up.

Separating his white sword from the black one, Byakuya twirled behind Ichigo, changing to a back handgrip and finished off with a twist.

He narrowed his eyes as Ichigo managed to meet his blow.

Both of them forced their strength into the blow, refusing to separate.

Kuchiki Byakuya lifted a pale hand from his white handle grip. Red eyes still not leaving Ichigo's face, he stretched his arm as another sword fell into his grip.

He stabbed Ichigo's left foot, immobilizing him.

Reaching out the same hand, he chanted, "Hadou no yon, Byakurai"

It was his first successful demon arts spell…

_He was weak as he lacked one thing… hatred._

_He might not be a prodigy, he might not be a genius, yet, as long as he hated the world, he could be stronger, better than before. _

_Yet somehow, a little, just a little, it didn't seem to apply anymore._

The spell burned a clear hole through Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo stumbled slightly, his immobilized feet still unable to move.

Byakuya reached down to pull the sword off his foot, and watched as it fell back to its original position, but this time, stained with blood.

Byakuya looked up at the dark sky. His inner world, it was always so dark. The Shinigami-turned vampire sighed softly. The execution was drawing closer.

He turned to face his knight. "We will end the battle in the next attack."

Ichigo looked up, only one thought occupying his mind. _He was ready to go._ Smirking, he said as he gathered all his spiritual energy, "Let's go, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"_Shukei, hakuteiken."_ Wings sprouted behind him as the last release took effect.

Two people, a vampire, a Shinigami, white, black, charged at each other.

For a few moments, there was silent. Then, a loud roaring was heard as their spiritual energy clashed, releasing blinding light.

A few moments later, it stopped, just as abruptly as it began.

The fight was over.

The orange-haired man stumbled as he fell, weakened from the energy he had used. He sunk onto his knees as he crawled to a nearby rock. Leaning on it, he panted softly. "It's all over. The battle is yours."

Byakuya's hand shook slightly as he opened it, revealing _pink_ petals.

Closing his eyes, his wings closed around him as rain started to pour gently, ridding the battlefield of its bloody smell.

Kuchiki Byakuya was tired, so tired. He wanted to lean into the warmth that his wings gave him, he wanted the rain to wash away his wearies. But he must not fall, not when he was so close, so close to getting near to his goal.

Sheathing his sword, he watched as the wings dissipated away slowly.

Bangs dripping a combination of sweat and rainwater, Ichigo questioned, "So, what is the job, King?"

Kuchiki Byakuya turned his grey eyes to Ichigo. "Save her."

Ichigo sighed softly as he picked up his cloak. "I will."

-ßЯ-

Yoruichi Shihouin breathed in slightly as she landed outside the captain quarters of the thirteenth division.

Pushing the door open, she was shocked to see that the white-haired captain was already up and about.

"Yoruichi. It has been long." Jyuushirou said.

"I am here for a favor." Yoruichi said.

"It is Rukia's execution today." Jyuushirou replied, "I too have a favor to ask."

"You wish to stop the execution?" Yoruichi said, perfectly serious.

"No less than you wish to, my dear friend. Therefore, I need the Shihouin seal that is able to stop the whole execution."

"The Ukitake seal isn't functioning well is it?" Yoruichi asked. "You are welcome to it. I might have to see you at the Urahara's shop soon."

Jyuushirou replied, "Ahh…"

"The Kuchiki Elders will not be easy on you. You are welcome to join us any day; there are always free rooms in the shop."

Jyuushirou considered the matter slightly. "Of course, anything against the law shall be deemed as an enemy, and will be quickly exiled, or killed. That was the same with the Sugeti family."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes slightly. "The sugeti family's blood is as pure as the Kuchiki family's. Of course the Kuchiki Elders will take action. The Sugeti family was born from the Kuchiki family when the 26th head of family gave birth to two sons, both equally powerful in their own rights. The first son, Kuchiki Ginrei, became the 27th head of family, while the second son started his own line, named after himself, the Sugeti family. The ones who felt like they were unwanted in the Kuchiki family were always welcome to join the Sugeti family, and will have their child be named as a Sugeti."

Ukitake sighed softly. "That was what happened to Isamu and Shima."

Yoruichi snorted. "Shima must be so glad; she was born a Shihouin, then became a Kuchiki by married, and died as a Sugeti."

Ukitake replied. "They left the then young Kuchiki Byakuya alone, with no one to care for him."

Yoruichi snarled in anger. "And to think, that the _Yomi_ had the nerve to turn up on the Kuchiki doorstep, after a thousand years, to announce that the royals, _Kuchiki _Isamu and _Kuchiki _Shima had passed away."

Ukitake replied, "At least Isamu and Shima did not bear a daughter before they left the house of Kuchiki. The Kuchiki Elders will only be too delighted to have found a wife for the heir."

Yoruichi looked amused suddenly. "Well, Ukitake, after living in the real world for more than a thousand years, I realized that humans are really strange."

Ukitake raised a thin paper white eyebrow as the serious conversation took a sudden change. "How is that so?"

Yoruichi smirked as she replied. "According to them, marriages between relatives are strictly prohibited."

Ukitake laughed, "Imagine if that were to apply to Soul Society. How did they think purebloods like Kuchiki stayed pure? Shihouins, Ukitakes, Unohanas and the fallen Shibas are also branches of the Kuchiki family. Having a marriage between the Unohanas and the Shihouins will still be the same as marrying close relatives."

Yoruichi laughed. Then, tilting her head up to observe the sky, she turned serious. Turning to Jyuushirou, she said with a soft sigh, "It is time. Get ready."

-ßЯ-

"I am coming in, Taichou." A busty blonde announced as she slipped into her captain's room.

"Matsumoto…" A spiky, white haired captain replied tiredly. "I am in no mood for your nonsense."

"I have brought a report from the fourth division. This has not been disclosed to any Taichou." Matsumoto spoke, no hint of humor in her voice. "You are to read it in place of Kuchiki-soutaichou."

Toshiro looked up, partially in shock that his normally lazy lieutenant was so serious today. "What does it contain?"

Matsumoto paused slightly before replying. "The autopsy reports of Aizen Taichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou…"

Slightly trembling hands placed the envelope holding the insignia of the fourth division, a single bellflower on the vast desktop.

A pale hand reached out for the report, taking it steadily. A slight tearing sound was heard as the captain opened the envelope.

A single white brow was raised as the captain read the whole of the report swiftly.

"Taichou…" Matsumoto spoke, "I am so sorry."

Green eyes narrowed before looking up at the taller woman. "For?"

The lieutenant sniffed slightly. "You and Hinamori were always such good friends."

"Matsumoto, we are Shinigamis. We live in a world where people come and go, where nothing is ever stable. One day, you might be living, and the other day, you might not." Toshiro spoke with a soft sigh. "Do you understand, Matsumoto? That was one thing that Kuchiki Byakuya deeply believed in."

Matsumoto sighed as the conversation took a new turn. "Byakuya never believed in hoping. That way, if he didn't get it, he won't be disappointed."

Toshiro sighed softly. "It is his last chance today."

Matsumoto, fringe covering her eyes, spoke. "Something big will happen today…"

Toshiro remained silent.

-ßЯ-

Gin smirked as he watched his lieutenant walk in. "Why, good mornin' Kira."

"Good morning, Taichou." Kira said.

"Per fect dae today!" Gin smiled contently as he leaned back into his luxurious chair. "Skys blue n ever'thin."

Kira bowed his head in response.

"Per fect dae to die too! Aint it?" Gin leaned over to smile at his lieutenant, who was now sitting opposite him. "If ya know what I mean."

Crimson red eyes flashed slightly, grin never flattering.

Kira replied. "Are you referring to the execution of Kuchiki-san?"

Gin, if possible grinned even wider. "Perh'aps"

-ßЯ-

Deep within dark chambers, there was a slight laughter. A man in glasses smirked as blood splattered on the floor.

"Taichou! You… you said…" A female's frightened voice could be heard.

"Goodbye, my faithful lieutenant…" The male replied, as he held the female in a final, last embrace.

-ßЯ-

Rukia kept on her Kuchiki façade as she was walked out of the shrine of Penitence. Breathing the fresh air in, she smiled slightly. She wanted to enjoy her last day of existence. She had been calming her nerves down since she overheard the guards mentioning that her execution would be held on the 31st of January. She had smiled at the irony, it was his birthday.

She let out a shuddering breath as she took another step forward. The twin pillars towered over her, casting their shadow on her.

Raising her head, she gazed at it before lowering her eyes to the ground. She knew there was no way of escape.

A/N: Okay, I am writing a new series of one shots/short stories, for all of you who reviewed. First is dedicated to Awesome, who is a friend of mine and also the 200th reviewer. To awesome, if you are reading this, I HOPE I can finish it today. :D It still need about 300 words to hit 1k. I think I will add more description about Byakuya's beautiful face :D

This is the 16th chapter! I can't believe that I actually managed to stick with numb for so long.

(On a side note, I still have yet to reply reviews... Oops!)

SUPPORT FOR AWESOMES (when its out...)

Thanks!

SammyKoru

anon

I'mthebrideofbyakuya (hey nica, sign in next time, I am just too lazy to have to click on your profile to reply :D )

AWESOME

JollyBigSis

Hitsugaya's GreenEyes (Pretty green eyes :D )

Kimi

Itachi Ni San

1ch1maru G1n

-illusionlove

Haru-Chan and Haruhi-Chan


	17. Execution: That Morning

HEY DEARS! Please give me 10 reviews!! 251 reviews:D 250th reviewer can pick a theme for the next story in for awesomes :D

Numb

Chapter 17: Execution: That morning

Dark clouds hung low, ominously drifting about the area where the shrine and execution ground was situated.

It was not a very pleasant day for those who knew of the little Kuchiki. Many of them, especially those in the thirteenth division shifted in their seats uneasily as they thought of their comrade's death approaching. It was even worse for the heads of the three remaining great noble families. Unohana could be heard sighing softly as she pulled on her haori. Then, tilting her head, she smiled at her lieutenant gently.

Isane bowed her head as she spoke. "Taichou, I know it is not my place to say so, however, I must remind you that while there is a rule that says all captains have to witness the execution, most captains will not be attending today's execution."

Unohana smiled lightly as she turned around fully to face her bowing lieutenant. "Isane."

Lifting her head up, Isane replied. "Taichou?"

Unohana continued. "There is only one reason as to why I am going to be present. We are going to send Rukia, on her way. We are not sending a what most elders refer as a 'street rat' away, neither are we going to send an adopted Kuchiki head away. We are, in actual, going to send the princess of Soul Society, the esteemed Kuchiki Rukia-hime on her journey. While it is my duty not only as a captain, but also as the head of the Unohana family to send a princess on her way, it is my duty, as her _servant_ to accompany her on her last bit of journey." Pausing slightly, she seemed to hesitate slightly. "That is all I can say."

She turned back, Isane following her. Unohana knew perfectly well that every word she said was the truth; however, it was not the total truth. She knew perfectly well the real status of Rukia, and respected her master's decision to remain silent. Yet, she could not help but feel slightly fearful. There was only an hour left before the actual execution. It was the last hour, the last chance that Kuchiki Byakuya had. She knew that once Rukia died, Byakuya, would fade slowly away, becoming even more untouchable by anyone.

She turned at a corner, only to meet another woman. She smiled as she spoke, "Rena."

Rena fell in pace with Unohana. "I came here to look for you."

Unohana replied, "I assume as much, sister, that you will be coming here to look for me and weep at the injustice of actually having your mistress executed."

Rena sighed, "I only served her for a few short years. I was still hoping that when she came back from her three months spent in the material world, I could show her the newly designed sitting room. Yet, she ended up in the shrine of penitence that was not even supposed to be used for Shinigamis under the rank of lieutenant."

Unohana spoke softly, so that Isane, who was following behind them, could not hear. "Was there some information that the secret service did not find out?"

Rena replied her with a sigh. "These days, it seems that nothing can be done, nothing goes smoothly. The Kuchiki elders seemed to have realized that the placing of Kuchiki Rukia in the shrine was not such a simple affair. The motive of the name of Kuchiki Rukia appearing in the death roll was orchestrated by the Kuchiki elders. However, the King, whose permission they had to get had allowed the process without even making a single comment. It is indeed hard to believe that Kuchiki Byakuya will even allow this."

Unohana's eyes flickered to Rena's face. "Are you implying…"

Rena nodded.

Unohana spoke, "In that case, we have to trust that Jyuushirou will arrive in time to stop everything."

They continued walking towards the execution ground…

-ßЯ-

Kurosaki Ichigo calmed himself down when he exited the battle ground. Closing his, he breathed in the cold, crisp morning air. He knew that he had only one chance, one shot at this. He needed to time everything perfectly, hope that the chess pieces that he had never even seen before were present. That was the one and only shred of hope for his king and being the knight, he knew that perfectly well.

He waited silently for time to pass as he leaned against a large rock. Shuddering slightly as the cold air hit him, he remained still. He could not afford to lose any more energy than he already did in the battle with his king. Although Kuchiki Byakuya had surprisingly gave him all his energy when he was putting on his robe, Ichigo had a dreadful feeling that it might not be enough to last the fight.

A deep voice in his head commanded. "_It is time."_

Opening his weary eyes, he picked up his sword. Amber eyes surveyed the area tiredly. Biting his lip, Ichigo started to flash step. He needed to get there at the exact time as the _pawn _did. It would be useless to reach before the _pawn_ and even more worthless if he reached after the pawn.

He needed to get there, not only for the sake of her, but also for _him_.

-ßЯ-

Yoruichi and Jyuushiro, jumped, one after another, from building to building. Both of them knew that what they were doing would mostly likely land both of them the death sentence also, yet they carried on traveling towards their destination. Both of them knew that it was worth their lives for the exchange of two young lives.

They stopped for a moment on the tower of the central 46. The execution had already started. They looked at each other, a deep understanding formed. Nodding their heads, they gripped on tightly to the seal as they continued their way to the execution ground.

-ßЯ-

Rukia turned around to face the few captains and lieutenants that had gathered to witness her execution. Inwardly, she thanked all of them for being present. She had not seen a single person other than Hitsugaya Taichou since her sentence.

Looking around, she observed that both white haired captains were not present. Neither was… Nii-sama…

Yet, that might be a good thing. She knew that she could not control herself if Nii-sama made his presence at her execution, with his white and silver haori, a slightly green-tinged scarf billowing.

She forced a slight smile on her face. As she stepped on to the platform, the world was oddly silent. All she could hear was the quickened pace of her beating heart, and her breathing, the two things that showed that she was still alive.

She could hardly see except for pixilated black and green dots. Every breath took was one breath closer to her death. Hadn't she prepared herself for this for the days, hadn't she already given up all hopes of living? Yet why was she still panicking now?

She felt something sour in her nose. Blinking her eyes hurriedly, she tried to see something, but to no avail.

Suddenly, a calm, soothing voice and distinctly feminine voice spoke. She somehow knew that voice from somewhere, but she could not think straight. "Prisoner Rukia, from the house of Kuchiki shall thereby be executed today. Before her execution, she has one last wish." A rustling sound could be heard, as though someone folded a piece or parchment. "Can you state your wish please, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut. It wasn't like opening her eyes to see the pixilated vision help her very much. She wanted to speak, but it seemed like her tongue or mouth was not working very well at the moment.

A sudden chill swept through her body as a strong gush of wind wafted. Rustling leaves could be heard. She could almost hear the steady breathing of the various captains and the muttering of a captain.

She needed to think. Her last wish… should she act like a spoilt Kuchiki and demand that a huge monument be built at the spot of the current Kuchiki manor? It was her last chance to do something that did not include death.

Her mouth seemed extremely dry suddenly. Tongue-tied, she mumbled. "I…I…"

The woman spoke again. "Rukia-san?"

"I want to… want to…"

She heard a captain sneer. "Spit it out, kid. Being a Kuchiki does not mean you have the liberty to waste my time when I could have been doing some experiments."

She shuddered. "_Iwanttosee… Nii-sama."_

"Rukia-san? I am afraid that is not possible…"

She suddenly felt the strength to open her eyes. She noticed with some comfort that her vision had become clearer. She looked into the blue eyes of Unohana-taichou. "Nii-sama… I want to see him."

The twelfth division captain mocked, "Nii-sama? He has not even been appearing for more than two weeks."

The eighth division captain silenced him, before speaking. "Please proceed, my lovely Unohana- Taichou."

While the sentence was meant to ease the tension, anyone could tell that the tension was rising.

Unohana turned back to Rukia, choosing her words carefully. "Is there anything else that you might wish to have?"

Slowly, Rukia shook her head, not trusting her voice.

As she was lifted up agonizingly slowly, she looked at the captains as they became mere dots far below her.

She did not know how long she stayed there before there was a sudden burst of flames. It morphed into a phoenix slowly. Biting her lip, she stopped herself from screaming as the phoenix lazily raised its head to crow.

It was then when she realized that it would not be that easy to cut off all her emotions. She thought back to when she lived with her okaa-san, and with Renji and Kira, those days that were filled with hunger, cold, but were yet so filled with love.

When she lived with Nii-sama, everything that Rukia once was, the little girl who screamed curse words at the top of her voice while running away from the store-keepers, the little girl who loved to splash and dive into the river, all disappeared. The day that he brought her back to the Kuchiki manor changed her life.

Days in the Kuchiki manor passed without any hunger, she had a roof over her head, food that could feed an entire street for a year, and clothes that were spun from fine thread. Yet, it was still so cold, even when fire roared from the hearths.

Yet, she still loved the days now; she loved them and embraced them more whole-heartedly than the days she spent in Rukongai. She now know it was of Kuchiki Byakuya, it was because of her never dieing love for him.

She will take this love with her away.

Smiling slightly as tears fell, she whispered, "Thank you and goodbye, Nii-sama."

A/N: Next chapter will be the heroic rescue :D

THANKS TO:

skyblueocean

JollyBigSis

AWESOME

Itachi Ni San

Paris x2

I'mtheBrideofByakuya x2

-illusionlove

Haru-Chan

Haruhi-Chan


	18. Execution: That Moment

A/N: Hey! 11 reviews this time? 268 reviews this time!

Numb

Chapter 18: Execution: That Moment

Byakuya watched through Ichigo's eyes as Ichigo jumped from one roof to another, speeding towards the execution ground.

Byakuya could feel the tension in his knight's body. It seemed that the effect of the curse was wearing off. There was little time left before he would return back to his normal form.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly as there was a bright glare as the Soukyoku lit up before Ichigo closed his or rather their eyes.

He breathed in slightly as Ichigo reached the execution ground, landing far behind the captains.

Closing gray eyes, he said, "Stop the execution, my knight."

Ichigo bit his lip in concentration as he flipped over to stand in front Rukia, amber eyes smoldering in face of the phoenix.

Unleashing his zanpakuto, he met the phoenix face on as it dived at him. Using his zanpakuto to hold the phoenix in a temporary lock, he turned behind to look at the Shinigami who he was supposed to save.

As amber eyes turned to the raven haired female, in Ichigo's inner mind, Kuchiki Byakuya clenched his fist tightly.

The sight gave him a feel of déjà vu. He remembered the number of years ago where he had found her lying in snow and ice, eyes closed, and face perfectly at ease.

This was no different, except she seemed to be crying silently. He wanted to touch her face gently, wipe away the tears that he caused.

He wanted to stop her tears. Unknowingly, he whispered, "Do not cry, Rukia…"

He did not know what happened. With the exception of Ichigo, no one was supposed to be able to hear him.

-ßЯ-

Rukia heard her name. Opening her eyes slowly, as if afraid, she asked, "Nii-sama?"

She found herself looking at the edge of a black cloak, fluttering in the spiritual energy emitted. Her eyes followed the cloak, to end at a face with defined features. Finding her voice, she said softly, "Who… are you?"

Ichigo, who was astonished at the fact that for a split second, Kuchiki Byakuya's voice could be heard, replied as if nothing had happened. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia closed her eyes. "Please leave…"

Ichigo bit his lip slightly before turning his attention back to the phoenix. "I can't."

Rukia clamped her eyes shut tightly as she attempted to control her tears in front of a complete stranger. Then, taking a deep breath, she screamed, "Please!"

Ichigo swiped his sword across the phoenix's right wing. "I can't, because, like you, I made a promise to myself!"

He turned to her in anger, as she cowered slightly after her outburst. "Like you, I made a promise to _him_. I promised him that I will save you in place of him!"

Whirling around, he slashed the phoenix again, but this time, much more violently.

"I won't give up." Amber eyes reflected the image of the fast approaching phoenix. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

A wave of blue energy in the shape of a crescent departed the glowing blade. A huge gash appeared in the glowing phoenix.

Suddenly, two figures appeared in front of them. It was Ukitake and Yoruichi. Turning to the orange haired man, Ukitake said, "I may not know who you are, but please bring her to safety. If anything happens to her, we will not go light on you."

Ichigo nodded. He felt his master's deep voice in his head again.

"_Destroy the structure and pass her to a red-headed lieutenant. I need to find Aizen Sousuke."_

Giving his master his confirmation, he whirled to stand on top of the structure. Positioning his sword on top of the structure, he closed his eyes as he said. "The reason I will save you is to thank you for the change and the chance you gave my master… I am thanking you in his place."

His hand hooked around a delicate waist. Holding her in a firm grip, he continued. "I would ask for you to forgive him when you next see him."

The scenery suddenly became no more than a blur as captains and lieutenants shouted below them. He landed on a mountain top far away from the Court of Pure Souls.

Placing her down gently but never letting go of her, he waited for a red haired man to arrive.

Slight pants broke the slightly eerie silence, as a flash of red hair and black robes landed on the mountain top, opposite to where Ichigo and Rukia were standing at.

Ichigo could feel Byakuya's silent jealousy as Renji embraced Rukia in a bear hug and ruffled her hair.

Renji narrowed his eyes at the apparent stranger. Glaring at him he said rudely, "Who are you?"

Ichigo matched his glare. "Someone. Take her back to hide in Sereitei. Some captains have already sent their divisions to search the districts of Rukongai. It will be harder for them to find you in Sereitei if you hide your spiritual energy well."

Renji continued glaring at him, "Where are you going?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I suppose that is not of your concern."

With that, he flash stepped to the general direction of Sereitei.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt the breeze against his face as he flash stepped. It was pure cooling. He was tired beyond words. It would be hard to believe normally, yet, just the simple shikai he released when he attacked the phoenix took such a big toil on him that he could stand. He had already began feeding on Kuchiki Byakuya's spiritual energy when he gathered her in his arms and began to flash step.

Ichigo was perfectly sure that Kuchiki Byakuya felt more exhausted than him as he was providing Ichigo with energy and did not heal himself after their fight. With that in mind, he pushed his body faster to minimize the time taken to travel.

Landing with a loud thud that caused the floor to give in slightly, he entered inner chamber of the central forty-six.

Ichigo recognized the woman kneeling before two patients as the fourth division captain through the number on her haori.

Ichigo cleared his throat slightly and paled as he saw the tenth division captain and the fifth division vice-captain pale and bloodied.

Unohana turned and stood fully to face Ichigo. "What brings you here, _Kuchiki Taichou?_"

Turning anxiously to Byakuya in his inner mind for help, Ichigo spoke. "Kuchiki-sama is currently not available for you to talk to, Taichou, however you may pass me any message for him."

Unohana smiled gently. "Please inform him that Aizen Sousuke should be on his way to the mountain top adjacent to the shrine of penitence and remember to inform Kuchiki-sama that," Unohana stressed her next words carefully. "Rukia-sama is there."

Kuchiki Byakuya's heart constricted. Ordering Ichigo to turn back, they sped together as one towards the mountain.

Every step Kurosaki Ichigo took was another burden on him. It was hard to breath, his right lung was badly punctured from the fight they had in the morning. He could not think straight. The only thought that was in his mind was to get to Rukia as fast as possible. He could not fall, not now, he had to make sure that, he had enough energy to put up a fight with Aizen Sousuke.

Central forty-six was one of the furthest buildings form the shrine of penitence. Urging Ichigo to go faster, faster, the mountain next to the shrine finally came into vision.

Grey eyes widened in horror as the image of Rukia being held up by the collar registered in his brain.

He did not know what happen. Suddenly, his right arm had grasped hold of a handful of rough robes, and his left arm gripped on tightly to a short blade. Everything began to spin around. His breath came out in pants, he was sure that the blade had punctured his heart.

He had, in sheer desperation, taken over Kurosaki Ichigo.

-ßЯ-

Rukia bit her lip has she was held up with her collar. She was sure that it was her destiny to die today, whether it was by the Soukyoku or by the Captain of the Fifth division.

Closing her eyes as she saw the third division unsheathe his sword, she tried to block out the image of Renji's limp body.

An all too cheerful voice spoke, "Shoot to kill, Shinsou."

Shivering as she heard the high pitched whistling sound of the sword as it sped towards her, suddenly, it stopped.

A warm arm pulled her away from the iron hold Aizen had on her.

Red blood dripped onto the floor with a sickening squelch.

Spiky orange hair entered her field of vision and she turned around to look at the person who saved her. Suddenly, the orange hair turned into long, flowing black hair.

She watched as the pale hand that gripped the sword tightly pulled the sword closer to his body before pulling it out totally.

Panting heavily, the man who had his arm around her loosened his grip on her, as he fell to his knees.

"Nii-sama!"

-ßЯ-

He did not know why he wanted to pull the blade closer to his heart. He wanted to feel the pain. He had been so numb and indifferent for so long. He wanted to feel something. He wanted to feel the pain as it pierced right through his heart.

All he needed to know that she was safe in his arms. He will never let go again.

As he pulled the blade out of his heart, he smirked slightly.

Kuchiki Byakuya had never felt so alive.

-ßЯ-

A dark shadow fell over the two Kuchikis. A long sword was held against Kuchiki Byakuya's pale neck. Glasses glinted slightly.

Thats all! Thanks alot for the reviews the last time round:D

Next chapter will be up during weekend again:D

Thanks:

AWESOME  
good

skyblue  
imthebrideofbyakuya  
konata  
ohmy  
the one  
I'mtheBrideofByakuya  
JollyBigSis  
Haru Chan  
Haruhi Chan  
La Mariposa3795  
Itachi Ni San  
Kimi  
-illusionlove


End file.
